Rewards
by Immortal Magic Freak
Summary: Stiles finds that many members of the Pack are not being recognised for their achievements. Not even by Derek! So, what does he do? Takes those member to celebrate any way they want! Little does Stiles know that he's being watched, every time he does something like this. The question is: will it give Derek the kick up the arse he needs? Or will Stiles' efforts go unnoticed as well?
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD **

**Please, please review XD**

**Stiles**

When it came to the Pack, I would say that we all made sure that everyone was included and cared for. We all made sure that any accomplishments made by the Pack – especially those of the wolves – were rewarded and properly acknowledged... Of course it wasn't always like that.

There was a time before the Pack was as awesome as it was now – though still quite awesome – where it was up to me and me alone to make sure the wolves got the praise they deserved. Don't get me wrong, I liked doing it; I was glad that I got to be the one to say '_congratulations_'. It just wasn't fair on them.

* * *

_**Short first chapter, I know. But that's why the second was uploaded with it ;)**_


	2. Erica

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD **

**Please, please review XD**

**Stiles**

It was Monday 17th September 2012. School was as boring as always, Scott was sucking Allison's face off every chance he got... Yeah, just boring, old, regular school. What made it worse? Harris gave me detention on Friday for no good reason! _Again_! I swear, the guy hated me! I didn't care what my dad said; the guy had it out for me!

So that _may _have been why I wasn't in the best of moods when I walked out of the school building at lunch. Well, that is, until I saw Erica sitting on the steps leading up to the front doors to the building of _Hell_! Sure, I was used to seeing her outside on the steps now. But not like this. Not looking so...so pushed aside. All of my anger melted away then, just leaving a growing concern for a girl who was quickly becoming a friend.

"Erica?" I asked, sitting next to her, putting my backpack on the step below me, keeping hold of the handle. "Everything ok?"

The blonde turned towards me, smiling a little. But I knew that smile. I was kind of the 'I'm not ok, but I don't want anyone to worry about me' smile. I _invented _that smile. Ok, well, maybe that was a little exaggerated...

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied, softly. "Don't worry about it."

"Bullshit, tell me what's wrong." I demanded. "I won't take 'no' or 'nothing' as an answer. I will sit here and bug you and talk until you give up and tell me. You know I will. You know that I will talk your ear off. Huh, can that actually happen? Can you talk somebody's ear off? _Man_, that would be cool if you could! Could you imagine that? Just a random ear on the ground. Don't you think that's a weird word, ground? But I suppose all words are weird... Hey, do you..."

"Alright, I'll tell you!"

I grinned to myself. ADHD made it so much easier to get people to cave! Go me! I noticed how Erica smiled a little, probably just a bit amused at my ramblings. I mean, who couldn't be? Oh, right, certain broody, scowly, grumpy, extremely hot werewolf Alpha's, who liked to jump through windows instead of using doors and slamming people – _me _– up against walls...which really didn't help that teeny, weenie, little, iddy, bitty crush-thing...

I sat there, waiting for Erica to start. Despite what many people thought, I was an excellent listener. My ADHD just masked that, because it _made _me talk excessively. It wasn't my fault I was so damn annoying! The blonde sighed, the smile dropping from her face as she turned slightly to look at me better.

"I was able to control my shift on the last full moon." she told me.

"What?! That's amazing!" I yelled. "You should be proud and happy, not depressed and frowny! Why are you all depressed and frowny?!"

Erica mumbled something, but because I was not a wolfy wolf, I had no fucking clue what the hell she had said. Sighing myself this time, I just gave her a look, raising my eyebrows at her. Honestly, these guys seriously needed to remember I was human, not a wolf like them.

"I said: it's not like anyone noticed." Erica repeated. "I know Derek has to make sure Boyd, Isaac and Jackson are ok...but a bit of recognition would be nice. You know? Just for once."

And didn't that just break your heart?! A massive achievement for one of the Betas, and she didn't even get a well done? Not on my watch! To hell if I was going to stand by and just let it slide by.

"Well, screw Derek." I said. "You know what? You decide how you want to celebrate and after school, we'll go do it. If you still can't decide by then, then we'll just drive around town until you spot something you wanna do. Sound good?"

"You would really do that?" Erica asked, surprised. "For me?"

"Course I would! Why wouldn't I?"

"What about Derek? He always comes to collect Isaac, Boyd and me like we're fifth graders."

Of course. Derek had ended up taking the three in, becoming their guardian – legally, duh! He didn't want to be arrested again, certainly not for kidnapping. It was just a good thing that the Hale house had been rebuilt – don't even get me started on that!

"Text him that you're going somewhere after school and you'll get a lift back." I suggested. "You can get Boyd or Isaac to remind him at the end of the day."

Erica smiled then. It was the first proper smile I had seen her give since she was pulled into the werewolf life. A smile that reminded me of the old Erica – in a good way. It made her look younger and it just...tugged at something inside of me ok? I don't care how girly it sounded, it was true! That feeling grew as she pulled me into a hug, pressing her face into the side of my neck – I had learnt to just accept this when it came to the wolves.

"You're the best, Stiles." she whispered.

"Pfft, I know." was my only reply.

* * *

For the rest of the day, I was thinking of what Erica would get us to do. It didn't matter to me, if I was being honest. It lifted my mood a great deal from that morning, and I barely even noticed when Scott ditched me – again – for Allison.

When the end of the day finally did roll around, I found Erica by my Jeep, standing there a little unsurely. As if I would tell her to piss off, that I had only been kidding. Please! Like _I_ would do that!

"Catwoman!" I greeted, grinning. "Decided yet?"

Erica shook her head, wringing her hands together. This was not the Erica I had started to get to know.

"Ok, that's fine." I nodded. "Come on, hope in. We'll take a look around town."

It was about five minutes later and Erica still had no idea. It made me wonder if she had actually had this happen to her before. If someone had actually taken the time to show her that he efforts had been noticed. That she was recognised for doing something.

Looking over at her, she really did seem so much younger that she actually was. She was only a few months older than me, but she was still older. But right now, she didn't seem seventeen. More like twelve, or something. The sight really did break your heart.

"Hey," I spoke up after a few more laps of the town. "How about we go to the mall? Just shop or whatever? Then if you want to do something else later, we can."

Erica turned to look at me so fast I thought she would get whiplash. Until I remembered, werewolf. Duh.

"Did you just _willingly _off to go on a shopping spree with me?" she asked, stunned. "Seriously?"

"Yeah..." I replied. "I'm no stranger to shopping. Can't say I'll be on any help though, but I can give it a go. What do you say?"

Erica nodded so quickly, I was surprised I could even see her head moving.

* * *

Since it was Monday afternoon, the mall wasn't so busy. As soon as we were out of the Jeep, Erica had practically grabbed me by the hand and dragged me into the first store she spotted, running all the way. I couldn't help but laugh.

I really didn't think that she would ask me for my opinion on _everything_. I mean, seriously, anything she found she asked what I thought of it. Not kidding! Even the really fuggly stuff...

"You know, Stiles," Erica beamed as we walked to another store. "You really need to come with Allison, Lydia and me on our shopping trips. You're a bigger help then you think."

"Hey, I may be Bi, but that doesn't mean I can deal with going to the mall every other day." I replied, not thinking before I opened my mouth.

"You're Bi?!"

This was why I needed a brain to mouth filter. I wonder if those actually exist...

"Um..." was the only thing I could think of to say.

"When were you going to tell me this? Does anyone else know? Are you really Bi?!" Erica rushed.

"Ok, first of all, please lower your voice! I wasn't going to tell anyone yet, so please keep it to yourself, the only person that knows so far is my dad...and now you. He didn't believe me when I told him, until we were watching Thor the other night at caught me staring a bit too long at Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston. But can you blame me? Anyway! Yes, I really am...though if I had to choose, I probably sway more towards guys, to be honest."

Erica stared at me, eyes wide, but grinning madly like she had just won the lottery.

"You are so being my Gay Best Friend!" she told me, leaving no room for arguments. "And your first duty as GBF: help me find a new outfit."

* * *

Never, in my whole life, did I ever think that would happen. _Ever_! I mean, pretty much the first thing I picked out and showed Erica? Yeah, she basically fell in love with it straight away... It was scary. So much squealing... Hell! She somehow roped me into buying things for myself!

By the end of it, after all the bags were in the back of my Jeep, we grabbed a Starbucks before heading over to Derek's place – white chocolate mochas with sugar were amazing, I don't care what you say!

Erica had been thanking me nonstop from the moment we got to the mall and was still going as we pulled up in front of the newly rebuilt Hale House. I just rolled my eyes and told her that she didn't have to thank me, she was my friend. I helped get out the bags – she had more than could fit in her hands since one still had her salted caramel latte – and we walked slowly to the front door. Which – not that big of a surprise – opened before we were even half way there. I could already feel the glare as I continued to talk and laugh with Erica, not that I bothered to acknowledge it. I was used to it by now; it didn't faze me...as much as before.

"Really, Stiles, thank you!" Erica persisted. "You really didn't have to."

"Yes I did, not stop thanking me." I smiled. "Geez, I'm supposed to be the annoying one, remember."

"Oh, shut up! You're still the best though."

"I know."

As soon as we reached the house properly, Boyd came into view, taking most of the bags Erica had hold of. I placed mine just inside the door, not wanting to risk pushing them into Derek's hands. Before I had even stood up to my full height, Erica was already hugging me again, squeezing just this side of too tight. But it was fine. I was getting used to that.

When she let me go and disappeared inside, I made my way back to my Jeep, giving my usual salute to the Alpha himself, since he was still standing in the doorway, scowling. Man, Sourwolf really needed a hug to get over his grumpiness.

* * *

**_Please review XD_**

**_Thanks XD_**


	3. Boyd

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD So, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD **

**I haven't gotten a response to any of my fics like I have to this one, so uh...THANK YOU EVERYONE! I love you all – in a totally non-creepy way :3**

**Please, please review XD**

**Stiles**

The next time it happened, it was Saturday 22nd September 2012.

I was quite happily sitting in my room, on my bed, reading. Yeah, that's right, I read. And not just bout werewolves and other supernatural shit. I read for fun! Like proper books, not just comics. At this moment in time, Harry Potter was my chosen series. Anyone who hated it was obviously a silly muggle! No one really knew about my passion for reading, since they never really had time to stop and ask me about the things I liked.

But anyway, yeah, sitting in my room, happily reading. When my cell phone went off. Sighing a little, I placed my bookmark between the pages – I would never dog-ear pages, that was just..._no_! Reaching over to the table beside my bed, I patted around blindly for my cell, managing to knock it off, on to the floor. Sighing, yet again, I leant over the side of my bed, grabbing my cell after looking for it, again, blindly. I looked down at the screen as I sat back up properly. It was just a text.

**_Erica: _**_Have you seen Boyd? No one can find him and he's not answering his cell... I'm worried, Stiles!_

Ok, that was strange... Boyd could _never_ _not_ answer Erica's texts or calls. He was too head over heels for her! Frowning, I stood up from my bed, searching for my sneakers as I texted the blonde back, saying that I would drive around, to see if I could find him.

* * *

You could imagine my surprise when I found Boyd walking down my street, as soon as I stepped outside of the house. I was relieved, sure! But there was still the question of _why_ he just up and left, without saying anything to anyone.

When he saw me, the guy walked over, shoulders slumped and hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jeans. I leant against the door that I had just closed as he got closer, head hanging down.

"What's up, man?" I asked, trying to sound as casual as I could – of course it failed, it was me.

Boyd just shook his head. Now, were all werewolves this stubborn, or was it only Erica and Boyd? And Derek, of course. Or was it _because_ of Derek? I mean, they lived with him, so they were bound to pick up on some of his habits, weren't they?

"Dude, come on." I whined. "I know that's a lie! You would have answered Erica's calls and texts if you were fine!"

"I'm fine, just wanted some time to myself." Boyd mumbled.

I thought werewolves were supposed to be good at this kind of thing?

"Geez, stubborn wolf! Just like your girlfriend!" I moaned. "Come on, let me help. Let me be useful! I'll keep bugging you if you don't tell me, you know I will."

Thankfully, Boyd – unlike Erica – knew when to cave. But that didn't mean he wasn't reluctant. I mean, I knew what it was like when something was wrong. You wanted to keep it to yourself and suffer in silence. You didn't want anyone to know. So yeah, I could understand the reluctance.

"I was able to track, just by scent." Boyd sighed. "Derek takes all us Betas out into the woods, blindfolds us and gets us to track it. He keeps an eye on all of us, and it always ends after an hour, especially if someone starts going off too far. But I did it this time. Just me. After twenty minutes."

"What?! That's amazing!" I yelled. "You should be proud and happy, not depressed and frowny! Why are you all depressed and frowny?!"

Wow... Déjà vu, much! I watched as Boyd's blank expression started to crack, staring to allow a small smile appear on his face. It always made me feel god to know I was the reason someone was smiling. Especially if it was someone in the Pack, since I hadn't known them as long – think, I've known Scott for my _whole_ life!

"It's not like anyone noticed." Boyd shrugged. "It would be nice for something I've done to be noticed for once, but you can't always have what you would like. But it's fine; I'm fine."

I shook my head. Seriously, what the hell was Derek doing?! He had to stop letting this happen! If he knew his Betas had done something that was proven to be difficult for all of or just for one of them, then praise should be given! Everybody knew that! Sure, not everybody followed it, but when you had a Pack of – mostly – trouble teenagers, you had to follow that rule!

I was seriously debating just confronting the Alpha myself, but then I wouldn't be able to do awesome things for the Pack. Which was why I said what I said next.

"Get in my Jeep." I told him. "No arguments, get in. Oh, but tell me where you want to go, we're celebrating an achievement of yours after all."

* * *

I should have guessed that Boyd would choose to go to the ice skating rink. Thankfully, it wasn't meant to be open, but since he worked there we were fine. Me, personally, I hated ice skating. But, at least is would only be Boyd who saw me fuck this up.

"Have you always liked skating?" I asked, as I wobbly stepped onto the ice.

Boyd, of course, just skated right on by, effortlessly. Cheating werewolf! Well, he probably wasn't cheating...he _did _work here.

"Yeah. My parents used to take me when I was a kid." Boyd shrugged. "It's fun."

Fun was one word for it... I on the other hand could think of many, many words to describe how I felt about skating. But fun? Probably not on my list at this moment in time. But at least it was making Boyd happier. I liked the quiet Beta, he was one of my favourites – but no one beat Isaac, Isaac was my overall favourite. But Boyd was still awesome. He just needed to come out of his shell and let us get to know him. We were his family now, his friends; we wouldn't ditch him or leave him hanging. Erica definitely wouldn't! He was getting there, though. Slowly but surely, he was getting there. He just needed a bit more of a push.

"How do you do that?" Boyd asked, amused.

"Do what?" I wondered.

"Think so much when you're not talking, without your head exploding."

"It's a talent. One of the many I posses."

I think that had been the first time I had actually started to see Boyd start to open up to someone – other than Erica. It felt kind of nice that it was me.

* * *

Boyd ended up teaching me how to skate without holding onto the side. He did the impossible and showed me how to best keep my balance, on the ice, when I could barely walk on solid ground without tripping over my own feet. It was only then, when I was able to properly skate, that I had to concede that it was actually a lot of fun.

"Thanks, Stiles." Boyd suddenly said, as we continued to just drift across the ice.

"For what? Ow!" I asked, falling for the hundredth plus time.

Boyd grinned as he helped me up; trying not to laugh at how clumsy I was when I was distracted just a little bit.

"For doing this." he replied. "For actually caring. When we were driving here, I looked at some of the messages that Erica had left for me... There was one that suggested I talk to you about it, and she told me what you did for her... It really is appreciated, Stiles. So, thank you."

I would have hugged him. But hugging while ice skating was just a disaster waiting to happen. Especially if I was involved. So I just stuck with a friendly pat on the back.

"Dude, don't think me. I mean it." I grinned back, knowing that colour had been added to my face, just like every other time someone thanked me. "I'm happy to. Just don't feel like this is the only reason I would do this. Seriously. Anytime you need a friend, just come find me and I'll be happy to help."

"Erica's right. You are the best." was the reply.

* * *

Just like with Erica, Boyd and I stopped by a Starbucks on the way back to Derek's – me with my white chocolate mocha and sugar, Boyd with his black coffee and sugar. I mean, who didn't like Starbucks?! I know I really didn't need the extra energy, but sometimes I really _did need _the extra energy. Plus, it tasted _awesome_!

It didn't take long for us to get back to Derek's and, even though I didn't have to, I walked with Boyd up to the house. Considering he just up and left earlier, I doubted he wanted to go back alone. Just like with Erica, the door opened before we were even halfway.

"One Beta safely returned." I grinned, seeing Derek in the doorway, nudging Boyd's arm as we continued to walk closer.

Said Beta just smirked a little, thanking me again before disappearing inside the house.

"Dude, no, not cool!" I called after him.

"Suck it, youngster." Boyd called back.

"You are barely five months older than me!"

"And don't you forget it."

It sucked being the youngest of the _entire _Pack _and _year group!

"Hey, Sourwolf." I greeted Mr Broody McAlpha.

Of course, there was no reply, just a scowl.

"Ok, I'm leaving." I sighed, saluting slightly as I walked back towards my Jeep.

Yeah, Derek definitely needed a hug to get rid of his grumpiness. Just like Cas – Castiel, Angel of the Lord – needed a hug in series six of Supernatural – that was series six and seven could have all been avoided...series eight too! It would have been a much happier time, and less feel breaking! But right now, I think the fact that the Betas weren't getting the praise they needed – and Derek wasn't getting the hug he needed – was more feel breaking than anything...

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	4. Allison and Lydia

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD **

**I haven't gotten a response to any of my fics like I have to this one, so uh...THANK YOU EVERYONE! I love you all – in a totally non-creepy way :3**

**Please, please review XD**

**Stiles **

Sunday 23rd September 2012 – only a _day _after Boyd – I saw for myself what would happen.

Since we were a Pack, we would always train together, as a Pack. Even if we were doing completely different things. But sometimes, we would all do one activity, and make it a competition. We – with the exception of Derek – were teenagers, we were competitive. This time, we were paired or grouped up, taken into the woods – we drove, so we didn't trek through the woods, that would defeat the purpose of this training activity – and told to find our ways back to the house.

Of course, I was late. So late, in fact, that I ended up sitting there waiting for everyone to get back. I knew Derek wasn't so happy with me there – was he ever happy? – but for once he made no comment. Even if he did, I would tell him how it wasn't my fault! I mean, I had homework to get done and I didn't really want to do it that evening – dad _finally _had the evening off! But no, he said nothing. Sure, he glared – when didn't he? – but he stayed quiet. I guess that wasn't anything new either, but I thought he would say _something_.

* * *

I ended up filling the silences all by myself, since Derek wasn't talking and no one was back yet. And it had been ages...ok, so I had been sitting there for ten minutes. Which was ages for me, to be fair! I honestly couldn't tell you what the hell I was going on about; I was just letting myself ramble on about anything I could think of. Again, Derek said nothing. He didn't give me his '_shut up_' glare or his '_I'll rip your throat out...with my teeth'_ death glare. Not even a growl! It unnerved me, but it didn't shut me up. Please, nothing could shut me up! Well, that was a lie, but... Oh, you know what I mean!

I was talking for an hour when two people appeared at the edge of the tree line. Allison and Lydia, it was so easy to tell. First ones back, not a wolf around – out of the Betas anyway. The girls ran over, grinning. Of course they would, they beat _werewolves_ – and Danny – here.

Yet Derek said nothing.

He glanced at them, before turning back to the woods. That just pissed me off. Not even a small acknowledgement for _this_! I noticed how the girls' moods dropped slightly. Even if they didn't know it, they still wanted the praise for doing something like this. So again I stepped up.

"Right you two, in the Jeep." I grinned.

"What? Where are we going?" Allison asked, walking with me anyway, dragging Lydia with her.

"To celebrate! You guys win, that's a huge achievement. Unless you don't want to..."

"Where are we going?" Lydia questioned, mood lifting slightly.

"Anywhere you two want to go."

The two girls looked to each other and smirked, before turning back to me. I didn't like the look of that...

* * *

"Alright, how much did Erica tell you?" I sighed as I pulled my Jeep into the parking lot of the mall.

"Everything, bar one thing." Lydia replied, casually. "Said it wasn't her place to say."

"Of course she did. But you both want to know, don't you."

"Well, it's not like we're going to force you, Stiles." Allison smiled, sweetly.

This is why I was glad Scott had her. She was smart, beautiful and sweet. Plus she could handle herself in a fight! Sometimes it was difficult to remember that she was actually a year older than all of us.

Looking from Lydia to Allison, I debated with myself whether or not I should tell them that one little thing that Erica had left out. I mean, I knew they wouldn't push if I didn't want too, but they would still want to know. But I was trying to cheer them up after Derek decided to be a crappy Alpha... So, sighing, I gave in.

"Just so you know: I wasn't going to tell anyone yet, so please keep it to yourself, the only person that knows so far is my dad...and now Erica...and now you two. I'm Bi. Dad didn't believe me when I told him, until we were watching Thor last week and caught me staring a bit too long at Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston. But can you blame me? Anyway! Yes, I really am...though if I had to choose, I probably sway more towards guys, to be honest." I told them, rushed. "Erica has also decided I'm now her GBF."

It was safe to say that Allison and Lydia reacted very well to that... Though I may have ended up a little deaf after all of the squealing and the yelling and even more squealing. Seriously, what the hell was it with the squealing?! It was loud and high pitched and really not nice to hear! And it made me feel just a little self-conscious.

* * *

"I think we should set you up with Danny." Allison stated as we walked into the second store.

I basically dropped everything that I was holding. I mean... What?!

"No. No you shouldn't." I grumbled, bending down to pick up the things I had dropped.

"Why not?" Lydia pressed, hands on her hips.

Shuffling where I stood, I wondered how much squealing they would do once I told them this little titbit.

"Well for one, Danny is just a friend." I replied. "Second, he and Isaac are the ones you should be setting up. Am I the only one that sees it?"

From the blank looks I received, I took that as a yes. So, rolling my eyes, I set about explaining how I drew up my conclusion. I mean: they touched way more than friends, or the wolves do; in the puppy piles, the practically sat on top of each other; they always blushed when the other looked at them; they always lightened up when they talked about or someone talked to them about the other. And that was to name a few!

I had to actually cover my ears as Allison and Lydia squealed in delight, turning a few heads. Yeah, I probably shouldn't have said that in a store... Oh well, the damage was done now.

* * *

As the three of us continued our way around the mall, into different stores, and – of course – stopping in Starbucks, we ended up talking about how Derek had been treating the Pack as of late. The girls asked me who it had happened to so far and I had told them that it was Erica, Boyd and the two of them. I mentioned how I got Boyd back to his happier state and how I thought it would happen to the rest of the Pack – maybe even Danny too. I wouldn't be surprised if it happened with the whole Pack, but I did want to find out why. At some point, I wanted – and would – find out why. I just need Mr Sour-grumpy-pants-wolf to remove the stick from his ass and actually, you know, talk to us!

"Stiles, since you've technically come out of the closet to Erica and us... Does that mean you'll be coming shopping with us from now on?" Lydia asked, grinning over her non fat half caff-triple Grande quarter sweet sugar free vanilla extra hot extra foamy caramel macchiato – _man_, that was a mouth full!

"That depends." I replied, simply.

"If the next words out of your mouth are: '_if you want me there_', I swear to God…." Allison sighed, smiling slightly.

"Of course we would want you there, we wouldn't be asking otherwise." Lydia added with a roll of her eyes.

"Fine, I guess that the next words out of my mouth were: if I'm free." I chuckled.

I really couldn't tell if I was a push over or just that scared of the two girls….

* * *

After all the shopping – it had taken longer than when I was with Erica! – and they had both roped me into buying things for myself – just like Erica – we headed back to Derek's. I mean, Lydia wouldn't want to leave her car there, and it was still early and, technically, 'training' was still on. Though, you couldn't really call sitting around, after finding your way back to the Hale house, training. It was more like Pack bonding.

So that was where we went.

As soon as we pulled up to the house and I had switched the ignition off, I helped the girls move their bags from my Jeep to Lydia's car, which, thankfully, I had parked next to. Jackson and Scott had walked out of the house to stand on the porch as soon as we had pulled up, watching as we unloaded my Jeep to load Lydia's car. I had no idea what the hell they were thinking when they saw me in the middle of it all, but I was having too much fun to care.

Luckily, Allison and Lydia had both agreed to keep my secret until I was ready to let the rest of the Pack know. To be honest, I was glad that the females of the Pack knew, it would most likely make it easier to tell the guys.

"So, we're on for Saturday, right?" Lydia grinned.

"Yes, yes, ok." I chuckled. "I already agreed, you don't have to keep badgering me, Lyds."

"Just remember, Erica will be there too. We'll be _way _longer this time." Allison giggled.

"I think I'll be able to handle it, Ali-cat. Especially since I can survive through classes with Harris."

And it was true. Surviving Harris' class was difficult and took a large amount of will power. Especially when he's such a colossal dick! But enough about him. The three of us walked over and into the house one Lydia's car was packed up, taking a seat with the rest of the Pack in the living room. While Erica and Boyd smiled, knowing what I had done for Allison and Lydia, the rest of the Pack just seemed a little confused as to why we had left.

Derek, just like the other two times, just looked at me. Definitely needed a hug, that one.

* * *

_**So, I've been asked to do certain people next, so I thought I would let you all know who's coming when – I have the list written down and everything XD So we have:**_

_Erica __**– done**_

_Boyd __**– done**_

_Allison and Lydia __**– done**_

_Scott __**– next**_

_Jackson __**– fifth **_

_Danny __**– sixth**_

_Isaac __**– seventh**_

_**Though it does** _**NOT**_** stop at chapter seven**_** :3 **

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


	5. Scott

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD **

**I haven't gotten a response to any of my fics like I have to this one, so uh...THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! I love you all – in a totally non-creepy way :3**

**Please review XD**

**Stiles **

Friday 28th September 2012, after school, doing a bit of research on my computer. Well, I _was_, until there was a knock at my window. That was how I knew it wasn't Sourwolf – I had trained the Betas to knock first. Without turning, I waved them in, wondering if it was going to be Scott, Jackson or Isaac this time.

I was researching wolfs on this website. It was all about wolf behaviour, facial expressions, tail positions, mating/courting, play, fur... Things like that. I thought that, even if it might not be true to werewolves, it could possibly help. I saved the website to my favourites before I turned my chair around, spinning towards my bed. Sitting there, on the edge of said bed, was Scott. Yeah, something was definitely up with my bestest pal.

"Let me guess, you did something awesome and Derek ignored it." I said, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"Got it in one..." Scott nodded. "You know how I find it difficult not to...not to _change _in public. Like at school or whatever, because some people are assholes."

"Yes, I know that very well."

Scott smiled slightly, not that it held any of his usual cheerfulness.

"Well, the thing is, I prevented it this time." Scott mumbled. "By myself, no help. The others still need to be reminded and calmed down by someone... But I did it. And I was wondering if we could just hang out this weekend? Just the two of us, just like old times?"

"Course we can!" I grinned. "Dad isn't going to be home this weekend so you can stay if you like. Oh, and congrats dude, that's a big step for you."

"Thanks, dude."

* * *

Somehow, after Scott had come back from his house, grabbing his stuff, we got onto the subject of the other four I had cheered up after Derek was being a thick headed mutt. It clicked in place for Scott when I mentioned Allison and Lydia, realising then why we had been gone for so long, but then also realising why Erica and Boyd seemed to know what was going on and what the girls had meant about Saturday. Luckily, Saturday – aka tomorrow – Scott was at work when I was being dragged to the mall by the girls, and we would both finish around the same time, leaving the both of us the whole of Sunday, plus part of Saturday and the rest of Friday.

For the rest of the night, we ended up just watching TV; playing a few video games, which I won of course and everything else we used to do before all the werewolf stuff. We even ended up complaining about Harris, all the stuff we thought would happen next year and just getting everything and anything out into the open. Which ended up with the accidental slip up...

"You're Bi?" Scott asked, calmly, not even taking his eyes off of the TV.

I, on the other hand, was holding my breath and panicking internally. It wasn't that I was scared that he'd not accept it, it was the fact that I hadn't told him straight away. Silently I nodded, knowing he could see me in his peripheral vision.

"Dude, were you trying to keep that a secret?" Scott continued. "I mean, I already knew, so... But don't worry, I haven't told anyone."

Ok, what now? He knew? He _knew_?! How could he know?! No one told him!

"I'm your best friend, Stiles." Scott grinned, seeing my expression, turning to look at me. "It wasn't that hard to guess. When we went to see The Dark Knight Rises back in July, you seemed to be interested in Christian Bale, Tom Hardy and Joseph Gordon-Levitt more than any actress, man."

July... July... I had already told my dad by then.

"Would have been nice if you mentioned you knew!" I shrieked – yes, flailing hands were in play. "I slipped up when Erica found out, Allison and Lydia only know because Erica told them to ask me about something she left out when telling them about the mall trip! The only person I have actually told because I_ could _and_ wanted _tell them now was my dad! I've been freaking out about telling the rest of you!"

"I get that, I do. But you're our friend, you're practically my brother!" Scott argued. "You really think that one little detail will change how any of us think of you, how I think of you? Do you really think we'd be alright with Danny and not you?"

And, ok, when he put it like that it did sound really stupid...

* * *

The next day, after actually surviving the mall trip, I swore I was going to be broke in the next month! Seriously, how the girls persuaded me to buy so much for myself, I will never know!

I had gotten back before Scott, so I decided to put all the stuff I had bought at the mall in the correct place, and order pizza. It was, like, tradition when Scott came round. We would always get pizza, and there was always enough to feed a whole army of werewolves. Or, before the whole werewolf thing, two very hungry teenage boys... It was better to order now, knowing from personal experience that it did not go down so well to have a hungry werewolf hanging around you. They got very grumpy, really easy... It was not as fun as I first thought it would be. And besides, I was still cheering my best buddy up, and pizza was one sure-fire way to do that.

So, I was lucky that the pizza arrived before Scott. Seriously, the guy looked worse than the day before. I, literally, just pointed to the living room, not turning around from where I was grabbing drinks and junk food from the kitchen. Scott said nothing, but I could hear him walking in the direction of the living room.

"So, I guess today wasn't do good." I said as I walked into the living room, sitting on the floor next to Scott, both of us leaning against the couch with the coffee table of pizza and other junk in front of us.

"Everything went to hell." Scott grumbled. "The animals escaped, Deaton was bitten, any customers that actually came in complained nonstop. I'm just glad I learnt how to control my frustration now."

"Well, I say it couldn't have come at a better day then. Anyway, this is supposed to make you happy, so..."

I passed Scott one of the many soda cans I had brought in with me, grabbing a slice of pizza for myself and handing the TV remote to the teen wolf beside me.

This was going to be a fun weekend.

* * *

I think the only night we slept was Friday, even then it was only for a couple of hours. Saturday, we just didn't even realised the time or when the sun rose for Sunday, both of us too engrossed in the movies and video games. Not to mention the fact that, even after all these years, we still had _loads _to talk about.

"So, you have any idea why Mr Alpha is being Lord Sour-McGrumpy-wolf?" I asked, eyes fixed on the screen in front of me.

"No idea." Scott shrugged. "He's fine the rest of the time, but as soon as it comes to something we've achieved...it's like he goes back to the guy we met in the woods."

And wasn't that just strange? Surely there had to be a reason why Sourwolf was acting so – well – _sour_! Ever since the whole Pack had gotten together and actually identified each other as _Pack_, he had been a way better Alpha than before and a way better person. So why, all of a sudden, change now? What made him completely disregard something that people in his Pack were doing, especially when it was things that the majority of teenagers would fail miserably at and crumble under the pressure of? Surely the things that the Pack did, especially learning a new skill, should be rewarded or praised or acknowledged! It was manners and what an Alpha _should _do! Yeah, I didn't know if werewolves actually should do that, but when you have a Pack of teenagers, you need to give them some encouragement and praise.

I frowned as Scott and I continued the game. At some point, I was going to get down to this mystery, but for now...I had a friend to beat!

"And Stilinski wins!" I grinned, throwing my hands – and the controller, which I had a hold of – into the air.

* * *

"Thanks for doing this, man." Scott smiled, before he left Sunday afternoon. "I've really missed this."

"Same here..." I grinned. "And don't thank me. You're my bro, and bro's stick together."

Scott just shook his head and laughed, calling out a goodbye as he left. As soon as he had left, I set about cleaning up. I mean, I don't think dad would appreciate coming home to a dirty house.

Cleaning wasn't my favourite thing in the world, but it had to be done. Besides, if it wasn't me, who would do it? Dad was too busy with work and was never home long enough to actually clean. Even when he was at home, he was at risk at being called back to the station. So it was down to me to do it. I liked helping out, don't get me wrong! It's just that it was boring and just...blugh!

But I couldn't really concentrate on cleaning. Scott was the fifth person in the Pack that I had helped in just two weeks... There were three more Pack members – not including Derek and myself – that I had yet to help yet, and I wondered at what point I would be seeing them. It wasn't going to be easy finding something to cheer Jackson up that I could help with, but Danny and Isaac were probably easier. Still, that didn't help me get over the fact that Derek was doing this.

And he _knew _he was doing this.

I just wanted to know: _why_?

* * *

**_Please review XD_**

**_Thanks XD_**


	6. Jackson

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD **

**I haven't gotten a response to any of my fics like I have to this one, so uh...THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! I love you all – in a totally non-creepy way :3**

**Please, please review XD**

**Stiles **

Tuesday 2nd October 2012, was when the next Pack member approached me. Now, this one took me by surprise

Everyone was getting changed from _the longest_ lacrosse practice to date. Seriously, I was ready to _drop_! That was probably why I was taking the longest getting changed. Or maybe it was because I had been up most nights trying to figure out what the hell was going on with Derek, which made it fairly difficult to actually, you know, _sleep_! I was lacing up my sneakers when someone slumped down onto the bench next to me, facing the opposite way. I glanced to my left, having to do a double take just to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"Er... Hey, Jackson..." I said, awkwardly.

"How do you do it?" he asked, turning to face me.

"Do what?"

"Put up with Derek?"

Sighing, I finished with the laces before turning around to face Jackson fully, crossing my legs on the bench.

"What amazing thing did you do that he overlooked?" I asked, getting a little more annoyed at the Alpha in question.

Jackson seemed a little surprised that I seemed to know, vaguely, what this was about. It looked like I would some explaining to do too.

"I was able to tell the difference between frustration and anger, by scent." Jackson sighed, smiling a little.

"Ok, seriously, what is up with your Alpha?" I groaned. "That's... Eugh, you're the newest to this and you're the first one to actually be able to do that! Really, well done, man!"

Jackson looked a bit stunned that I gave a crap, I guess. That, or it was because I complaining about Derek more now, or because I actually congratulated him. Or, you know, a mix of all of them. It didn't really matter which it was really. To be honest, I didn't think Jackson would actually even come to me about this, or that I would have to help him out. I mean, sure, I know that he has his issues, and everything with Derek doesn't make it any better, but I never thought he would actually want to open up to me about it! I felt rather privileged. But I pushed that aside. This wasn't about me feeling all warm and fuzzy that the rest of the Pack seemed to confide in me, this was about me helping to cheer all of them up when Derek was being a douche – albeit a _very hot_ douche.

"So, Jackson." I said, smiling. "What is it you like to do?"

* * *

I never thought that I would ever be sitting in the local book shop – not library, we could talk here – sitting in a corner, both of us with books, and actually _talking _to each other. No sarcastic comments or threats or anything! Just talking, as if we were best buddies or something! I had even started learning more about the mystery that was Jackson Whittemore. Of course I knew about his parents – his biological parents – and the adoption, and he knew that I knew about that, but he told me more. He told me how he always tried to picture what they looked like and what traits he had of them. If he was an equal mix or was more like one than the other. He told me how he read a lot at home, not that he told anyone, so he could escape from the world around him, just for a little bit and forget everything that was going on. I could relate to that, I was the same, had been since I was a kid... We even had the same taste in music and authors and films, which was scary...

"Never thought I'd be saying this, but you're an alright guy, Stiles." Jackson told me, smirking a little.

"Yeah, you're not so bad yourself, Jax." I grinned.

Who would have guessed that Jackson and I would actually get along? I mean, for all these years...

"What did you call me?" Jackson asked, confused.

"Huh?" I replied.

"Did you... Did you call me 'Jax'?"

Did I? Did I call him Jax? Geez, what was it with me and giving people nicknames?!

"Oh, sorry. Lack of brain to mouth filter you know, can't really help it." I shrugged, chuckling a little. "It's annoying."

Jackson just nodded slowly, and our conversation picked up again, fairly quickly. As if it never stopped in the first place. Man, Scott would never believe this. Well, he would because of his werewolf hearing, but... Oh, never mind, you know what I mean!

* * *

"I don't mind you know." Jackson said, a little while later.

"Don't mind what?" I replied.

I looked up from the book I had read a few lines of, going over the same few lines. My brain really wasn't picking up today when it came to books!

Jackson sighed and rolled his eyes, looking almost amused. I mean, come on, Jackson? Amused? At _me_?! Well, like they said, there's always a first for everything. Even if that everything just happened to be out of this world crazy!

"You calling me Jax..." he explained, quietly, shrugging. "It's... I dunno, it's like I'm actually being included for once."

I tilted my head to the side. For once I actually saw the broken, scared, teenager sitting in front of me. The one who had lost everything without even realising. The one who hid behind his walls to protect himself from losing anything else – remind you of anyone? For once I didn't see the boneheaded jock who got by in life by bullying, or the asshole who seemed to have to just be a jerk to get anywhere, or the rich little asshat. I was finally seeing – I assumed – the Jackson that was being hidden from us all.

"What makes you think you aren't?" I asked, trying to make it sound like I wasn't trying to pry – which I wasn't!

Jackson sighed, closing the book he had hold of and putting it to the sigh. He sat up properly, crossing his legs, but stayed staring at the floor.

"I know everyone's still wary about the whole Kanima thing..." he muttered. "I'll just always be a slimy, scaly lizard to them. It's not like I really fit in anywhere. Sometimes I think that I should just leave, to be honest."

"Ok, look, I have never lied to you before, and I'm not starting now. Trust me when I say they don't think that, and no one else thinks that." I told him, forcefully. "You are _Pack_, that means you _are family_, that means you _belong_, that means you should _stay here_, and it means that you are most definitely _NOT _a 'slimy lizard'. You hear me?"

"But..."

"No buts! Seriously, don't make me get the rest of the Pack in on this! Trust me, they might not show it, but they care. Look at me, for example, I'm a human with ADHD who gets on everyone's nerves. If anyone in the Pack doesn't fit in it's me. And don't try to say I'm wrong, I all ready know I'm right. Besides, I don't do much to help."

"But..."

"What did I say about those buts?"

"You're really stubborn, you know that?"

"It's all part of my character."

* * *

I was still surprised that I was actually able to spend time with Jackson and _not _want to get it over and done with. It was a nice change from the pair of us always making some sort of snarky, sarcastic comment to each other. And it was nice to know that he trusted me. Even if he didn't realise that was what he was doing; trusting me.

We headed over to Derek's after a while, since there was a Pack meeting on that night. Meaning: we would talk about if anything has popped up over town, order pizza or Chinese, talk and watch films. That was literally it. It was more like..._Pack bonding _than anything else! Of course, we stopped by Starbucks on our way back to Derek's though, but surprisingly it was Jackson's suggestion. It was also a little surprising that he didn't go for a coffee and went for hot chocolate. I couldn't help but smirk a little, which in turn made Jackson smile a little – I know, weird, right?!

"Where the hell have you two been?" Lydia asked, rising an eyebrow as Jackson and I walked into Derek's living room.

Jackson and I looked to each other, both shrugging.

"Around." we replied.

"Wait, you mean you hung out together and didn't kill each other?" Erica asked, amused.

"Surprisingly, yes." Jackson replied, smirking as he nudged me on his way over to Lydia.

I rolled my eyes as I dropped into my usual position on the floor, next to Isaac – who always sat close to Danny, who was sitting on the couch behind Isaac. Honestly, you think they would both get a clue!

Looking around, I could help but smile a little. I meant what I had said to Jackson. This was a family. Albeit a slightly dysfunctional family at times, but a family none the less. We just had to find a way to finally get Derek to realise that and to actually take part in family stuff – for example, this is _totally _random, show his Betas that he is proud of them!

Yeah, that could take a lot of time.

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	7. Danny

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD **

**I haven't gotten a response to any of my fics like I have to this one, so uh...THANK YOU SO SO MUCH EVERYONE! 'TIS APPRECIATED! I love you all – in a totally non-creepy way :3**

**Please, please review XD**

**Stiles **

I didn't even get a break after Jackson! It was the next day – Wednesday 3rd October – when the next Pack member came to me. And actually came to me, like Jackson and Scott did! I didn't find this one.

We were in Chemistry, attempting to _not_ get detention from Harris this week, when Danny leant over and started talking.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Think you just did, Danny-o, but sure." I smirked.

The guy just sighed. Honestly, these people do not appreciate my humour. But, I was willing to look past it. Especially since Allison, Erica, Lydia and I had this plan to _finally _get Danny and Isaac together... And no, it wasn't meddling. It was just four people trying to help their two friends to realise they feel the same way about each other, stop torturing themselves and finally get together. That was all... Yeah, so totally not meddling.

"Is Derek always so..._dismissive_ of everything any of us do?" Danny wondered.

I should have seen this coming. There had been a website that we found the day before at Derek's, after Jackson and I arrived there, but we couldn't get into it. Danny had offered his hacking skills to get past everything the owners had set up, so we could see what they were up to... But these people were good. Danny was up for most of the night, most likely well into the early hours of the morning, trying to hack this website, even though we all told him to just leave it and get some rest. He was having none of it. He kept trying to hack this seemingly un-hack-able site, only to finally crack it at God-only-knows-what-time! Now this annoyed me, the same as all the other times. The reason? Danny was the newest to the Pack, he didn't have to offer to help, it was in front of the _whole _Pack and Derek was being an asshole and he knew it. It seriously pissed me off.

So, again, I stepped up.

"Come to my place after school. We can do lab work or whatever, or you can totally just bitch about what a shitty Alpha he is." I told him. "Believe me; I would be more than happy to talk about that."

"Says the guy in love with him." Danny smirked.

And no, I did not almost fall out of my seat, please be serious...

"What?!" I hissed, quietly, my voice raising an octave.

"It's not that hard to spot. Besides, I could tell from the beginning he wasn't your 'cousin, Miguel'." Danny chuckled. "I would be worried if you were looking at your _cousin _like that."

And no, I did not blush. I don't blush... Much...

* * *

Danny took me up on my offer to come back to mine after school was over and done with for another day, and for once we actually got lab work done! I know, amazing, huh? Of course we didn't do lab work the whole time, oh no. Turns out, Danny and I have more in common than we first thought. Hence why we were playing video games in my living room, with our lab stuff still scattered over the coffee table. He wasn't half bad actually, though I was better... It was so not my fault that I had a bit more free time than the rest of them, even if it had dropped since the werewolf crisis.

A large percentage of our time was spent complaining about Derek, which was always fun. Until Danny decided to poke fun at my – apparently – obvious crush. I was sitting there hoping it really wasn't as obvious as he said it was... However, the rest of the time, we were just talking. This was one of the upsides about doing this, I got to learn more about the people within the Pack – accept Scott, I already know everything about Scott.

For example, I never knew that Danny took break dance lessons when he was three up until the age of nine. I never knew that he liked Harry Potter, not as much as I did though, but still! I never knew he liked Shakespeare. I never knew that he had a small fear of the water, because he almost drowned over in Hawaii. There were a lot of things I didn't know about him, that Danny told me.

"So," I stared, smirking ever so slightly. "Isaac."

That drew a nervous laugh from Danny. I could see his whole face light up, as well as a blush that covered his entire tanned face...and neck...it even reached his _ears_! It was quite funny actually, so it wasn't my fault that I laughed a little...

"Wh-What do you mean?" Danny asked, stuttering slightly.

"Oh, come on!" I moaned. "If my liking Derek is obvious, then there must be a fucking great flashing neon sign above your head saying how you like Isaac! The same goes for Isaac about you, actually!"

"No it isn't. Isaac and I are just friends."

"But you want to be more than that."

"Stiles..."

"Dude, you can't lie to me. I'm not the only one that sees it man. So does Allison and Erica and Lydia. Don't make me get them in on this."

"Look, I..."

"Just answer me, honestly. Please?"

I may or may not have used the sad, kicked puppy face... Which, yeah, I know, was cheating...but it always worked in my favour. That was actually a new piece of information that I had found out on the Saturday I had gone to the mall with the girls of our Pack. So I was...testing out a theory, shall we say.

Danny sighed, a long suffering kind of sound. He paused the game, mid shoot, placing the controller down on the coffee table, turning to face me. I did the same – it was only polite.

"Fine." Danny mumbled. "I _really _like Isaac. He's sweet, kind, funny, shy... He's cute, ok! He's like a little puppy! But that doesn't matter, because he just wants to be friends."

"You know this for definite?" I asked, grinning at the rest of what he had revealed.

"Well, he hasn't said... But that's probably what he's thinking."

"Lies! All of it! Geez, you two are both blind! I swear, I'm going to have to lock you guys in a cupboard lined with mountain ash, until you both admit it!"

"You wouldn't actually do that. Would you?"

"If you wait long enough, you'll see, Danny-o."

* * *

By the time dad had gotten back from the station, Danny was still over. We continued with the videogames for a bit longer, before actually _completing _our lab work for the day! I know, amazing, right?! Of course, Danny didn't leave right away, and I didn't mind. I liked being able to talk with Danny, he was a cool guy. And he _wanted _to know more about werewolves, so he knew what else to expect. Besides, I liked having someone to share my research with, since the others either knew or didn't care. It was nice to be able to finally talk about it with someone.

"So, do you think werewolves mate for life, like regular wolves?" Danny asked, just another random wolf question he had.

"I don't know... Would be great to know though." I replied. "Did you know that normally only the alpha pair would mate, but on rare occasions, subordinates do mate with other wolves as well? Wolves who decide to mate, will go through what is called a 'courting period.' This will normally last for a day before the pair actually mate. And the mating/breeding season for wolves usually occurs within the time period of late winter and early spring, so the breeding season for wolves takes place at any time in the winter months of January to April, but usually in February or March. The mother is pregnant for 9 weeks and then she gives birth."

Danny just looked at me, just blinking for a second.

"You really did do your homework on this, didn't you." he grinned.

"Hey, you gotta be prepared." I protested.

"Keep telling yourself that, Stiles."

Childishly, I just stuck my tongue out at him, which resulted in Danny laughing and punching me, lightly, on the arm.

"Well, I need to head home." Danny told me. "Thanks for this, Stiles. You know, I actually forgot what was wrong in the first place at points!"

"It was nothing, don't worry about it." I shrugged.

"Seriously, man, you're a good friend."

"Again, don't worry about it. And hey, I'll find out what Derek's problem is."

Even if it was the last thing I did. Which it probably would be, knowing the Sourwolf...

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	8. Isaac

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD **

**I haven't gotten a response to any of my fics like I have to this one, so uh...THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! I love you all – in a totally non-creepy way :3**

**Also, season 9 of Supernatural isn't out over here in the UK so, ****_please_****, ****_NO_**** spoilers.**

**Please, please review XD**

**Stiles **

The next one _really_ pissed me off. I mean, how could _anyone_... It was Friday 5th October when the final Beta came up to me – yeah, so it's kind of easy to guess who it was. I would have thought that at _least_ this one would get some sort of praise!

I was heading to my Jeep when school had ended, looking forward to the weekend. I had barely any homework, and the little bit that I had would take me, about, an hour – tops! The sun was still shinning, everything was going alright so far... And then I spotted Boyd, Erica and Isaac. The youngest of the three Betas didn't seem like his usually – well, ever since the Pack became a Pack – cheery self. So, of course, being the person I am, I had to go over and see what was wrong.

As I made my way over, Erica and Boyd seemed to sigh with relief, but none of their stress seemed to dissipate. Erica still stood there, hugging the youngest wolf as he continued to tell them that he was fine.

"Afternoon, my furry friends." I grinned. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Isaac sighed, immediately.

Erica rolled her eyes, but tightened her arms around the only wolf she had taken under her wing and had dubbed her surrogate-wolf-brother.

"He's been like this all day and won't tell anyone why." Boyd explained, concern lacing his tone.

"He's barely talked to anyone." Erica added, frowning worriedly.

Both Erica and Boyd gave me a look, both silently pleading me to do something – anything – to help him. I nodded to them, while seeing the sad puppy look of Isaac's face.

"Hey, Isaac, come here." I said, keeping my tone light.

Said wolf looked up from where he was staring at the ground, standing there for a few seconds, before walking over to me. It was then that Erica and Boyd noticed Derek's car pulling up a short distance away, and both started towards it. Isaac looked as if he was going to leave to, so I quickly hooked my arm around his shoulder and dragged him towards my Jeep. I was a little surprised that he was letting me, actually.

"Stiles, I need to go." Isaac sighed.

"No you don't, I'll take you back later." I told him. "Hey, have you ever been bowling?"

* * *

So that was how I found myself at the bowling alley, trying to get the wolf to start smiling again. Isaac hadn't done a lot of things in his life, thanks to his asshole of a father, so we – the whole Pack – had been introducing him to everything he had missed out on. Yeah, we were an awesome Pack.

Isaac was actually really good at bowling... I put it down to the werewolf powers. The fact that he was winning though just seemed to make Isaac more upset. But there was one thing that was cheering him up, little by little...well, after I realised of course.

"Dude, have you seriously never played before?" I asked, grinning, when he got yet _another _strike! "You're a natural at this, Pup."

I swear, if he was an actually puppy, his ears would have picked up and his tail would have started waging. It was like, from then on, he would just be getting happier with every strike he got, with every bit of praise he got.

It was only when we had finished the game, and heading back to my Jeep to go to my place, that I questioned him. I told him how I already knew it was something to do with Derek, which seemed to make him relax a little, knowing that he didn't have to tell me that part.

"Well," Isaac sighed. "We were training yesterday and Derek paired me up with Boyd. Normally when we train, I always have to stop and take a break, because being thrown around...well; it brings up some unwanted memories."

I nodded, silently encouraging him.

"Right. Well, while I was won... Against _Boyd_! _Without_ having to take a break. Sure, Boyd and Erica and Scott and Jackson realised... But it's not really the same. I know it's stupid..." Isaac finished.

I couldn't help it. I really couldn't. I _had to_ hug him! You would to if you saw that sad face that just _screamed _'_I'm-an-adorable-little-puppy-please-love-me-and-tell-me-I-did-good_'. Sure, Isaac was still a bit flinchy around people, but he was getting better. Though it was mainly with me and Danny that you saw the _big _difference. With the others – even Erica – Isaac would always go tense for a minute or two before he would finally relax, with Danny and me he would flinch the tiniest bit before relaxing and hugging back. And I think both Isaac and I were still getting use to the wolf's urge to nuzzle Pack mates...but we both tried to ignore it when it happened then.

This had to be the final straw for me. I mean, _Isaac_! Of _all _people, _ISAAC_! No, I refused! It was just... I couldn't... How could...? _NO_! Isaac could tell that my anger was increasing, since he whined slightly and started shaking a little. Yeah, we were working on him getting used to people's anger. So, with _a lot _of effort, I calmed down. For Isaac's sake.

* * *

Back at my house, Isaac and I sat in the living room. I sat at one end of the couch while Isaac...well, for some unknown reason, Isaac sat on the floor. Rolling my eyes, I reached over and tugged on his arm, only making him jump a little – like I said, he was getting better. I didn't stop tugging until he was sat on the other side of the couch. He smiled a little sheepishly, shrugging and saying it was 'habit'. I just shook my head, grinning back at him before letting him choose what we watched. I almost died when he asked if we could watch Supernatural!

"You see, this is why you are my favourite!" I beamed. "Well, not just this, but this has been added to the list of reasons."

Isaac giggled. Like, honest to God giggled! I couldn't help but stare at him while he blushed and tried to hide behind a pillow. Chuckling slightly, I turned on the episode that Isaac had chosen – Season 5 episode 11! THE PUDDING EPISODE! Only bad thing? You didn't see the full shot of Jensen Ackles – aka Dean – with his pants down. But it was still funny as hell. Also, there was the fact the Misha Collins – aka Castiel – wasn't in that episode, which was always sad, but it was still funny as hell and awesome.

It was fun being able to release my inner Fanboy with the Pup; especially since we both liked the same kind of things. Sure, I _may _obsess with things a little too much, especially with pairings – _DESTIEL ALL THE WAY BITCHES! _–, but we still liked the same things and we could still appreciate the awesomeness and go slightly crazy over it all...

* * *

I couldn't for the life of me tell you how long Isaac and I laughed at the 'pudding' part of that episode, both of us in fits. Even after we stopped laughing, if we even so much as glanced at each other, we'd fall back into the fits of laughter. In the end, after that episode of course, we had to turn it off, because we couldn't keep straight faces while watching it. So, I decided to do to Isaac what I did to Danny. Interrogate him.

"So," I grinned, wondering how _Isaac _would react. "Danny."

Isaac reminded me of a cherry with how dark his blush was. It spread from the tips of his ears right down to his neck... He smiled a little, seeming to not be able to help himself. Honestly, the two of them needed to sort themselves out.

"Am I really that obvious?" he asked, quietly.

"Not really." I told him, trying not to sound like I was mocking him. "I had to _tell _the girls. The guys, they have no clue."

Isaac nodded, going a deeper shade of red – was that possible?!

"Danny just sees me as a friend though." Isaac told me, sighing a little. "I mean, look at him and then look at me."

"Hey, none of that." I said. "I have it on good authority that Danny sees you as more than a friend."

"No he doesn't."

"Does it sound like I'm lying?"

Isaac paused for a moment, shifting slightly where he sat. In the end, I dropped the conversation, not wanting him to feel too uncomfortable. I _was_ supposed to be making him feel better.

* * *

Isaac and I were still sitting there at eight that evening, my dad still at work. It was nice, just the two of us talking, no one to interrupt our conversations when I finally got Isaac to talk about something he may not have wanted to. He was still wary about trusting people sometimes with certain things. So you had to be patient and let him know it was ok.

"Stiles, do you have a nickname for everyone in the Pack?" Isaac suddenly asked, voice sounding too innocent for someone of our age.

"What?" I replied, stupidly.

"Nicknames. The Pack. Does everyone have one?"

I stopped for a moment, thinking. I hadn't really thought about it. I frowned slightly as I tried to think.

"Ok, I'll name someone, and you tell me what their nickname is." Isaac suggested. "Erica?"

"Catwoman."

"Boyd?"

"Boyd-atron."

"Allison?"

"Ali-cat."

"Lydia?"

"Lyds."

"Scott?"

"Scotty boy."

"Jackson?"

"Jax."

"Danny?"

"Danny-o."

"Me?"

"Pup."

"Derek?"

"Sourwolf, Mr Broody McAlpha, Mr Sour-grumpy-pants-wolf, Mr Alpha, Lord Sour-McGrumpy-wolf, Angry Pants and Red Eyes."

Isaac just looked amused, especially at all of Derek's nicknames. Hey, I was just glad I could cheer the baby wolf up – yes I called him _baby_ wolf, even though he is a month and a day older than me.

* * *

It had just gone nine when I pulled up to the Hale house, getting out of my Jeep with Isaac. The youngest Beta – second youngest out of the whole Pack, I hated being the youngest – now smiling more than he had ever before. I felt a rush of pride, having been the one to achieve that, grinning myself.

The door opened as Isaac and I got closer, Erica and Boyd making an appearance first. Isaac turned towards me, hugging and thanking me, before running over to the two of them, practically jumping on the two of them. Erica was just happy he was back to his old self. I continued to walk up to the door when Boyd and Isaac disappeared, immediately being squished to death by a certain blonde, female, Beta.

"Thank you." she whispered. "What was wrong with him?"

"He did something awesome." I replied.

That was all I had to say for her to get it. Her eyes flashed gold as she growled slightly. Looked like I wasn't the only pissed that this had happened to _Isaac _too.

"By the way, I have an idea." I muttered.

The gold faded from her eyes and the growling stopped as Erica tilted her head, waiting. I typed out my plan on my phone, showing her what I had planned for the younger werewolf. She grinned, saying that she would help out however she could. We were both beaming when Derek turned up at the door.

"Evenin', Sourwolf." I said, monotone, before turning back to Erica. "Just make sure that he's ready and has no idea."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that won't be too hard." Erica smirked. "Talk tomorrow?"

"Of course, Catwoman."

"Night, Batman."

She hugged me again before disappearing. I started turning to leave, when I heard Derek speak.

"Why do you keep dragging them away?" he asked, growling slightly.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't such a sour wolf and actually gave them the praise they want and, you know, _need_. You're the Alpha, not me. Surely _you _should be the one congratulating them on something they've achieved. And not just those three, but the _whole _Pack. I've spent the last two weeks and five days cheering everyone up and waiting for them all to come to me, because you can't give a simple 'well done'." I spat back, I don't care how big a crush I had on the guy, he needed to know. "Erica would just like a bit of recognition for something she's done, for once, especially from her Alpha; Boyd wants something he's done to be noticed, for once; Allison and Lydia would probably like to know that you care that they can do things, even though they're human; Scott, man, it's hard for him you know, and a bit of praise from you would do wonders from him, especially since he's not getting any from his _dad_; Jackson, dude this broke my heart, he told me that he thinks to you lot he'll always be a 'slimy, scaly lizard', that it's not like he fits in anywhere, that sometimes he thinks he should just leave, and that it felt like he was being included when I gave him a nickname; Danny, he's new to all of this, he didn't _have to _hack that website, don't you think this is stressful for him? And then Isaac! I mean, how could you?! You know what Isaac's been through! Do you know what he told me? He said that he's 'used to it'! I had to stop myself from crying like a pre-schooler! You seriously need to take a look in the mirror and start changing, Derek."

And with that I left. On the one hand, I felt better for getting that off of my chest. On the other? I felt guilty. Especially when I caught a glimpse of the hurt-kicked-puppy look on his face.

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

**_Also, season 9 of Supernatural isn't out over here in the UK so, please, _****NO****_ spoilers._**

_**Thanks XD **_


	9. Plans

**Authors Note: ****HEYO THERE! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would really love to know XD **

**I haven't gotten a response to any of my fics like I have to this one, so, uh, yeah...THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! I love you all – in a totally non-creepy way :3**

**Please, please review XD**

**Stiles **

The next day – Saturday 6th October – I woke up feeling like shit. The image of how Derek looked last night was burnt into my memory. Especially since I knew I was the reason for it. But I couldn't let that get to me, because I had woken up just after two in the afternoon and I had a plan to put into action. So, dragging my sorry ass out of bed, I stumbled into the bathroom.

I didn't feel any better after having a shower. I didn't feel any better when I was wearing my favourite red hoodie. I didn't feel any better doing anything. I texted Erica when I was sitting on the couch, watching some mind numbing TV, telling her to make sure Isaac was headed to the movies at six. If he wasn't there at the right time, then this whole thing could go to shit. But she assured me that he would be there, even if she had to make sure of it herself.

Now, I just had to make sure person number two would get there. I had already checked last night whether or not they were busy – which they weren't – but now I just had to get them there... Without them offering to give me a lift, because I know they will...

So, you're probably wondering why I'm doing this, right. You're probably wondering 'what has Derek done now?' Well, he hasn't done anything. I was doing this because I wanted to. So I could help two friends of mine, just because I wanted to. Because my friends deserved to be happy in this supernatural, sometimes shitty, life we all had. Besides, they would never have the guts to do this themselves.

* * *

It was at half six that evening that I got the call. I couldn't help but grin as I saw it, already knowing who it would be. But I had to check the Caller ID, just to make sure which one it was.

"Danny-o!" I beamed. "Hey, how are ya? Say, is Isaac there with you?"

"_You know I am, Stiles."_ Isaac's voice said.

"Yeah, I did, Pup. So, you two are probably wondering what's going on. Am I right?"

"_Stiles, just tell us."_ Danny sighed.

Well, this could either go very wrong or very right. But I assumed this would turn out how we wanted it to. It had to.

"Well, my friends, I have decided you set you two up on a date. With each other. You see, Isaac, Danny told me that you are: sweet, kind, funny, shy, cute, and like a little puppy. But he thinks you just want to be friends." I explained. "And Danny, well, Isaac thinks you won't go for him because he thinks you're hot and he's not, as well thinking you are: smart, awesome, kind, funny and sweet. So, to help you two out a bit, and so I don't have to find a closet and mountain ash, I decided to get you two to up with each other, 'cause I can tell you both want this. Anyway, bye for now, have fun, be safe."

Before either of them could say anything else, I ended the call. Now all I had to do was wait and find out if my plan worked...

* * *

**Isaac**

Danny and I stood there, outside of the theatre, not knowing what to do, after we got off the phone with Stiles. I felt the heat slowly rising as I stared at the ground, fiddling with the zip on my jacket. From the way Erica had told me, it sounded like Stiles was going to be here too, which would normally mean Scott. The four of us had become good friends recently, so it was a fair assumption. I had no idea that Stiles had planned..._this_.

I risked a glance at Danny. He was standing there, still as a rock, staring at his phone, while a faint pink tinge worked its way to the surface of his tanned skin. It was only then as I took in his reaction that maybe Stiles had been wrong. That he only _thought _Danny had been talking about me, but meant someone else entirely. Panicking slightly, I mumbled out a completely in comprehendible excuse and started to turn away, to start walking back home. But that's when something caught my wrist.

"I... Um... Uh..." Danny stammered, his heart beating erratically, before clearing his throat and starting again. "I did tell Stiles that. And I meant it... D-Did you?"

I had never seen Danny nervous before. He never tripped over his words. He was always so calm and collected. I didn't trust my voice at this moment in time, settling for just staring down at the ground still and nodding, slowly.

I didn't expect Danny's hand to slide down from my wrist and into my hand. I looked from our interlocked fingers to, hesitantly, his face. He was smiling as he pulled me towards the doors of the movie theatre, and not once did he actually let go of my hand.

* * *

**Stiles**

Sunday morning, I was dragged out of bed and to Derek's by Scott. Of course, I was allowed to get actual clothes on first, I mean I wouldn't go out in my pyjamas. That would be weird. So, in my black jeans, black t-shirt with red checkered shirt, I drove my Jeep – with Scott in the passenger seat – to the Hale house, my red hoodie lying on the backseat.

Scott ended up filing the silence, talking about everything Allison. At least I knew he was back to his normal non-kicked-puppy self. He was like that up until I pulled up to the house and ran up to the girl in question. I shook my head at my best friend's antics, going round to the back door of my beloved Jeep to grab my hoodie. I didn't get far after I closed the door, though, since I was immediately was being hugged, arms around my neck. All I saw was a mass of slightly-curly blondie-brown hair, and felt a face rubbing into my neck. _Isaac_. Still getting used to such affectionate wolves, it took me a moment to return the hug, patting the guy's back a little.

"You are an amazing friend." Isaac grinned, still hugging me.

This was a huge step for him. He never really initiated a hug with someone, which was why it shocked me a little with the hugs from Friday and today.

"I take it the date went well?" I chuckled.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked, breaking the hug.

"Just a little. But it would be to me...and Erica."

"I knew she helped you!"

"_Only with making sure you got there."_ Erica called.

It was not my fault if I laughed at the look on Isaac's face, and that was what I was sticking with. I hooked my arm around his shoulders as we walked towards the house and he told me, quietly, what had happened. It was just a simple dinner and a movie thing, but I could tell that Isaac loved every second of it.

I didn't even realised that we were inside the Hale house until Isaac had stopped talking. Allison, Scott, Erica and Boyd seemed to be the only other ones in the house. I wondered briefly where Derek was, before being relieved that I didn't have to see him and then feel guiltier. Isaac and I took our usual places on the floor, casually joining in with the conversation that was taking place in the living room.

* * *

It didn't take long before Danny was showed up with Jackson and Lydia, the three of them slipping in. Everyone noticed the shift in relationship with Danny and Isaac, especially since they couldn't stop touching or smiling at each other. I couldn't help but feel just a little smug about that. Danny glanced over at me while everyone was talking, giving me a grateful smile. I just shrugged, smiling back.

Of course, everything didn't stay nice and calm for long. I mean, it _was _Derek's house. As soon as the Alpha walked in, I made sure to look at everything but him. Erica, Boyd and Isaac all looked over at me, before glancing to Derek, the three of them being the only ones that knew what happened on Friday night. In my defence, I only told him the truth. I knew I should have given Derek a chance to explain himself, but I was mad. That was one problem with my ADHD. I had a short temper, and it was still hard to try and keep it under control. Especially when it came to certain situations – for me anyway.

Neither of us said anything to each other, but no one really noticed. I think Boyd, Erica and Isaac were just glad that there was no yelling. But just because there was no yelling or speaking or eye contact going on between Sourwolf and me, didn't mean I felt any less guilty. If anything, I felt worse.

Scott ended up dragging my upstairs after an hour, to try and figure out what was wrong with me. I was reluctant to go upstairs, since Derek had drifted up there earlier, but he had super werewolf strength. Who do you think was going to win? So, I followed him upstairs. What I didn't expect though was to be pushed into Derek's room, with the Sourwolf himself and the door locked from the outside. I sat were I had stumbled to the ground, blinking at the door as Derek tried to open it.

"_Mountain ash is a wonderful thing."_ Lydia and Allison called through.

"_We have you to thank for the idea of our little plan, Stiles." _Danny chuckled before the sound of footsteps disappeared.

I pushed myself backwards until my back hit the wall, making myself as small as possible... Especially when Derek went all Alpha mode and looked like he was about to kill someone.

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks, everyone XD**_


	10. What Do You Mean?

**Authors Note: ****HEYO PEOPLE OF EARTH! XD Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD **

**I haven't gotten a response to any of my fics like I have to this one, so uh...THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! I love you all – in a totally non-creepy way :3**

**Please, please review XD**

**Stiles **

For the first ten minutes, Derek focused on getting out of his room, trying the window and his attached bathroom as well. It seemed like the Pack had though ahead and mountain ashed the whole room... Which meant we were stuck... You know, I could see my gravestone know: _'Stiles Stilinski, August 26__th__ 1995 – October 7__th__ 2012, Death by enraged Alpha'_. Yep, could definitely see that. Oh _shit_, I was going to die! And there was nothing no one could do about it. Well, this just got suckier, didn't it!

I kept pressed back against the wall, trying to keep as still as possible. And it you have ADHD; you'll know how difficult that is! Seriously! And the silence didn't help any. ADHD mainly hyperactive-impulsive – which was the subtype I had – meant: I was unable to sit still, especially in calm or quiet surroundings; I was constantly fidgeting; I was unable to settle to tasks; I had excessive physical movement; I talked excessively; I was unable to wait for a turn – though this was the only one I _didn't_ have –; I acted without thinking; I interrupted conversations; had little or no sense of danger. This was me and I was proud of who I was. But right now, it was annoying me to no end. Trying to keep quiet and still made my skin crawl; made me feel sick and itchy. I lifted my right hand to scratch at the back of my neck and the top of my back, while my left did the same to my right forearm.

"Stiles?" the annoyed growl came from somewhere to my right, since Derek had moved away from the door.

I didn't answer, just continued to pull at the skin with my nails, trying in vain to get rid of the itch. It only took a second for the scratch to be _just_ in my forearm, that chosen spot becoming very red, very fast. But it seemed that no matter what I did to it – left it, scratched it, pressed my palm/fist to it – it just got _worse_! Before today, the last time was sixth grade, my first day of Junior High. It hadn't happened since then! The silence – or nerves – made that damn itchy feeling come back. So that was why I tried to avoid the silence at all times. Unless I wanted it to be silent. Sometimes I liked the silence. But it had to be one of those days. Right now, a combination of nerves and the silence just made it all the more worse.

I didn't know I broke the skin of my forearm until it started to sting and a hand had grabbed my wrist. My head snapped up quickly, coming face to face with Derek. A frowning Derek. A..._worried_ – was that worried or concerned? Wait they're the same thing aren't they? – Derek. But none of that got rid of the nerves or the guilt that was still bubbling away inside of me, gnawing at my very flesh! Dramatic? Yes. True? Fuck yeah!

"What is your problem?" Derek asked, still growling, just not as angry as before.

I struggled to get my wrist free from his super werewolf strength grip as I sighed and explained why there was scratching and why he should let go. Of course he didn't, why would he?

"Derek, just let go!" I shouted, my voice raising an octave.

"No." he replied, simply, keeping his grip easily.

"Dude! Come on, you... _Eugh_! You don't know what it's like! Just let the fuck go, man!"

"No."

And this definitely wasn't good. Especially since it was then that I remembered that I hadn't taken my Adderall... And that they were currently in my backpack... Which was downstairs... Yeah, so, this was not good! Groaning, I let my head fall back, hitting it against the wall... Repeatedly. Of course that was when Derek dragged me _away_ from the wall. Glaring at him, I felt the muscles in my arms jump from the strain of not scratching the itch, feeling the burning feeling spread. It was more intense now, more painful.

"Can you, like, order one of them to bring my backpack up here?!" I snapped, twitching slightly, voice rising in pitch a little more.

"Why?" he replied – man, why couldn't he just _do it_?!

"Because I need my Adderall, that's _why_!"

Derek let out a breath, huffing, as he moved towards the drawers beside his bed – still keeping a hold of my arms in one hand. I followed, unwillingly, as he moved to open the drawer and rummaged inside. He pulled out a see through orange pot, holding them to me.

Ok, what? This was the exact type of Adderall I had and the exact dosage... The hell?! But why was I going to complain right now? Derek let go of my right wrist, placing the pill in my hand. I had been taking these for so long that I could just swallow them, without water. It would take half an hour for the pill to actually take effect but, funnily enough, I would start to calm down and de-crazy-fy straight away.

The pill took away some of the burning need to scratch at my forearm, but it didn't take it away completely. So, yeah, I was still irritable. And, again, the silence wasn't helping. As I went to speak, having no idea what I would have said, Derek filled in the silence.

"Scott suggested a while ago it might be useful having those here." Derek muttered, pointing to the orange pot, now sitting on top of the drawers. "Just in case."

And what could I say to that? How does anyone really respond to that? But it wasn't like I had time to.

"Look, what you said Friday night..." he started.

"I'm sorry!" I interrupted. "I didn't mean to, I just snapped! It's just, they all looked so sad and, _dude_, they still need to have that bit of encouragement. Especially with this specific group of people! I mean, all those things that they did were really big for all of them and they felt like all their hard work was for nothing. I didn't mean to say it, even if it is true, but I can't stand it when things like that happen to anyone else, especially the eight of them."

Ok, talking. Talking good. Talking took my mind off of the itch. Which was still there!

"What do you mean 'to anyone else'?" Derek asked, rising an eyebrow.

Shit. I hadn't meant to say that. Why did I say that?! Thing was, it wasn't _just _Derek that was hearing this. Five other wolves were and they were reiterating to three other humans! Well, most likely. Damn it! Man, I had the worst luck! But it wasn't like I could lie. Werewolf hearing and stuff. Sighing, I deflated in defeat, and Derek actually allowed us to sit on the edge of his bed.

"I meant that I know what it's like. To do something that you've worked so hard at, but no one can give you that little pat on the back." I explained. "Mom first got ill when I was seven, around the same time that we had my ADHD confirmed, _finally_. The same year I won an art competition within the school, I was miraculously raised a level in English and I passed the little maths test we had. I knew my mom was ill, so I didn't care...but it was still a little...disheartening, I guess."

I stared down at the floor as I spoke, trying not to think about how close we were actually sitting, or how I wanted to just shut up and demand to know why he had acted like such a Sourwolf, or just apologize again and ask him not to kill me. But I didn't. I kept talking. Because, come on, it's me.

"That same thing happened when I was eight, this time with: a science test, a maths challenge and passing another grade in guitar, accept this time with a distinction. Yeah, I play guitar, but not the point right now." I continued as I saw the almost surprised look of Derek's face. "When I was nine: passed a singing grade, shut up you can question that later, memorized my part for the school play, trust me that's fucking difficult when you're me, and managed to actually use the oven without burning myself. There was more after that, but I couldn't really care about it after mom died when I was ten. But after a few years and dad and I had started to move on...it's really only been lacrosse that dad's said anything to me about."

I still didn't look up. I noticed how the burning itch had disappeared now that I was talking more and more, but I still wanted to scratch at the skin there, just for something to do with my hands if, you know, Derek let go of my other wrist.

"I'm used it now, it's fine." I added. "I just... I hate it when someone else has to go through that, and I just get so mad... And mom was always saying that I needed to watch my temper if I hadn't taken my Adderall or if I was getting a little stressed out."

* * *

This time, I was thankful for the silence that had stretched out after I had finished speaking. Talking about things like that, especially things to do with my mom, always made me go quiet. I used to think it was because I wanted a minute to remember everything we did, or have a few minutes silence to be respectful... These days I had decided it was to stop myself from bursting into floods of tears. Derek didn't seem to mind the silence. If he did then he didn't do anything about it, though it wasn't like I could see him since I still refused to look up.

"I don't know how." Derek muttered.

Now that got me to look up.

"It's been so long since..." Derek sighed, trying to collect his thoughts. "When I was a kid, the whole Pack was always there to tell you what you did right and what you could do to improve...it was nice... After the fire, when it was just Laura and me, we tried to keep doing that. It was difficult at first, but we started to ease back into it. Then she came back here and Peter killed her."

Derek glared at the wall in front of him, looking as if he was contemplating punching a hole through it.

"I haven't known how to do anything like that in years. I don't even know where to start with something like that." Derek continued. "Being an Alpha, I can _feel_ the pain my Pack go through. I could feel it for all of them, but I had no idea what to do to help... I didn't realise it was you until you fixing it until you took Allison and Lydia off. Ever since then I've been watching what you've done with them, trying to figure out how, maybe, I could..."

And now I felt even more like a total dick! Guilt overload! And all I wanted to do was reach over and hug the Sourwolf! And I _really _couldn't help but do that when the glare turned into that sad and pained puppy face! And surprisingly, Derek didn't stop me.

* * *

**_Question: Do you want smut, yes or no? _**

**_Please, please review XD_**

**_Thanks everyone XD_**


	11. Hug

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD **

**I haven't gotten a response to any of my fics like I have to this one, so uh...THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! I love you all – in a totally non-creepy way :3**

**Please, please review XD**

**Stiles **

I didn't really know who needed the hug more, me or Derek. I was surprised, though, when Derek actually hugged me back, his arms around my waist. I mean, Derek – Sourwolf, Mr Broody McAlpha, Mr Sour-grumpy-pants-wolf, Mr Alpha, Lord Sour-McGrumpy-wolf, Angry Pants, Red Eyes – he's never hugged anyone! Well, probably not since the fire, but he doesn't hug people! But that was what he was doing right now, with me.

_Ha! Knew I was right! The big guy only needed a hug!_

My chest tightened slightly as Derek turned towards me even more, burying his head in the crook of my neck. _Geez, what happened to Sourwolf? _Something I hated, along side of people not being recognised for something they've done? When people don't realise when someone is suffering, even if they're not showing it. But that's what I did. I did exactly that. And that made me feel even worse.

"I'm really, really sorry." I mumbled, moving so I could tighten my arms around his neck. "I didn't... I never... I should have... I'm sorry. If you want I can help, you know? You didn't have to go all creepy, stalker wolf. You could have just asked. So, yeah, help, I can do that. I'm _really _sorry!"

"Don't wo..." Derek started.

"No! Don't do that! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Don't tell me not to worry, that only makes me worry! I'm helping, end of, I have to, it's my duty to! I will help and you won't have a bunch of sad puppies, and you'll be a lot happier and... Oh!"

"What?"

I quickly wormed my way away from Sadwolf, and over to the door. How could we have not thought of it before?! Besides, it wasn't like anyone of the Pack would be able to stop us, since I heard the front door close and cars start as soon as Derek had started trying to get out of his room. Derek and I were alone in the house, and no one would be able to stop us.

"Do you have, like, a screw driver or something in here?" I asked.

"What?" Derek repeated, standing up, confused.

"You'll see, just... Do you?"

Surprisingly, yes he did. I didn't ask why the hell he had it in his room – like he had the Adderall – because, really, I was very grateful for it! I placed the end of the screw driver in the bolt of the lock, which was placed on this side of the door.

"Honestly dude, switch the lock around." I muttered, as I twisted the screw driver.

I didn't have to turn around to know that Derek was standing there, frowning, trying to figure out what I was doing. But I knew he would thank me after all of this. I kept twisting until... _Click! _I grinned as I swung the door open and broke the line of mountain ash.

"Yes, I know, I'm amazing." I beamed.

"You couldn't think of this earlier?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! I hadn't had any Adderall!"

And no, I did not whine. Nope, not at all, no proof. Derek just raised the other eyebrow to join the other, so, being the child I am, I stuck my tongue out at him, before walking downstairs.

* * *

Derek and I were sitting in the living room – me on one of the couches, Derek in his arm chair – the TV on quietly. Ever since we had made our downstairs, neither of us had said anything. Or hugged again. Which was a shame, because I liked the hugging. Even if it was because of a sad reason. I sighed, letting myself fall backwards and starfishing as much as I could over the couch.

I was going to keep my promise. I was going to help Derek get better with letting the Pack know when they did good. We'd just have to start small. But how small, was the question. What would make the Pack feel like they were being recognised for something great that they had done? What would make them feel proud of themselves, if what they did was being recognised by their Alpha?

"You know," I started, staring up at the ceiling. "You could just start by saying 'well done', or something. Or nodding and smiling, you know. Just little things to show that you noticed and that they did a good job."

"Stiles, I told you..."

"I don't care. I'm going to worry, and I'm going to help. So suck it up, I'm stubborn."

Derek sighed, and I could just tell he was glaring. It was obvious that he would be glaring right about now. But he knew, oh he _knew_, that I wasn't going to let this go. Oh no, I was only getting started and, at the end of all of this, I would have made a praise giving Alpha out of the Sourwolf. And he knew it! It would work!

* * *

It was later that very day, once everyone else had turned up – they were surprised that we had gotten out – that Derek decided it was a great time for a little training. It was probably to get the younger wolves back for the little plan that I had, apparently, given them the idea for. Yeah, that was an awkward one to explain to Derek.

I saw for myself though just how far Isaac had come though, since, this time, he beat Scott in their little 'fight'. Everyone kid of stopped when that had happened. Staring at Isaac, shocked and surprised. The pup in question just grinned, blushing slightly at the attention.

"Good, Isaac." Derek nodded from where he was leaning. "You're really improving, both of you. Isaac, try getting a little more force behind your attacks. And Scott, focus a bit more on blocking. Try again."

Isaac and Scott both turned to Derek, blinking at him owlishly, until Derek motioned them to go ahead already. I was kind of surprised at how easily that had happened... I mean, that was _too _easy... I noticed the slacked jaws of the rest of the Pack as they all stared at the Alpha, before turning to watch Isaac and Scott, all of them surprised at how Derek had seemed to have suddenly changed.

I looked over to the Alpha in question, seeing the sad yet happy look on his face, accompanied with a small, soft smile. When he turned to face me, I smiled back, giving him a thumbs up. It looked like I had really gotten through...

* * *

_**Ok, so I had a little spark of imagination... Which means this is going to go on for longer than I first thought :3**_

_**Want me to add anything, mention it and I'll see if I can work it in :)**_

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	12. They Paved Paradise

**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD **

**I haven't gotten a response to any of my fics like I have to this one, so uh...THANK YOU SO, _SO_ MUCH EVERYONE! I love you all – in a totally non-creepy way :3**

**Please, please review XD**

**Stiles **

Over the next few days, Derek seemed to be handing out praise to the pack as if it was water! And as soon as Derek became a bit more comfortable with it and familiarised himself with how to do it...the Pack just seemed to function better. If that makes sense. Everyone was happier. Hell, they were more than just _happy_, they were... I couldn't even find a word to describe it. Wait! No, that's a lie!

_Everyone was starting to become a family._

It was nice to see. Really nice. This is what they all needed, somewhere to belong. In one way or another they all felt like they were outsiders, even if they didn't admit it outright. I knew they felt like that. Whether it was because of family, or confidence issues, or..._whatever_. Sure, it was still a work in progress. I would have to remind Derek to actually _do_ something at times. To be honest, I think Derek didn't realise how much they all need this. Even _him_.

There was less strain on the relationships between the Betas and their Alpha now as well as with each other, all of them finally feeling connected and stronger now than they used to. It was clear in their training that something had changed, and that something was the support they were getting from each other. I couldn't wait to see what would happen in a year's time... Think of what they'd be like then!

Hell! Derek was even being less of a Sourwolf! Especially towards me...

* * *

After a few more days...I started to feel useless again. I started feeling like I did back when this all had started, back when it was just Derek and Scott and I was just the researching sidekick. I didn't feel needed anymore. Which, yeah, was...ok, I guess. Ish. Not really... I liked being needed, I liked being useful, I liked feeling I could help... But right now, after I had helped, it was like I was just the researcher again. A nobody. The Robin to everyone else's Batman. The strange, hyperactive, ADHD kid that people barely tolerated and liked to shove into lockers or walls.

I sighed, sinking down into my desk chair when that realisation hit, on October 13th. I sat there, listening to Sam Tsui's version of 'We Are Young' by Fun. The guy was good. _Really _good. So, yeah, sitting there listening to him sing, while different songs, while thinking about all of this. I always loved listening to music with my mom when I was a kid. I used to sing with her just for the hell of it. I missed that. But when her favourite song came on, on my laptop, I had to sing along. Well, pause it, grab the guitar mom and dad got me for my tenth birthday, make sure it was in tune, place my capo on the first fret, then pressed play the song again so I could play and sing along to it. I mean, who could resist to singing along to 'Big Yellow Taxi' by Counting Crows.

"_They paved paradise and put up a parking lot  
With a pink hotel, a boutique, and a swingin' hot spot  
Don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
They paved paradise and put up a parking lot"_

I closed my eyes as I started to sing, the chord pattern ingrained in my muscle memory, so I knew I would go to the right stings and chord shape.

"_They took all the trees, and put 'em in a tree museum  
And they charged the people a dollar and a half to see them  
No, no, no  
Don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
They paved paradise, and put up a parking lot"_

The thing was, I did actually write my own songs. Mainly about my friends or family, but I never mentioned their names. I had written a song about every member of the Pack, including Jackson and Derek.

"_Hey farmer, farmer, put away your DDT  
I don't care about spots on my apples,  
Leave me the birds and the bees  
Please  
Don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
They paved paradise and put up a parking lot  
Hey now, they paved paradise to put up a parking lot  
Why not?"_

The chorus of songs was always the catchiest bit. Well, that was the whole point, but still. I always loved the chorus'.

"_Listen, late last night, I heard the screen door slam  
And a big yellow taxi took my girl away  
Don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
They paved paradise and put up a parking lot  
Well, don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
They paved paradise to put up a parking lot  
Why not?  
They paved paradise and put up a parking lot  
Hey hey hey  
Paved paradise and put up a parking lot"_

I loved the instrumentals in this song as well as the actual lyrics. Especially the guitar bits. Those were my favourites.

"_I don't wanna give it  
Why you wanna give it  
Why you wanna giving it all away  
Hey, hey, hey  
Now you wanna give it  
I should wanna give it  
Now you wanna giving it all away_

_I don't wanna give it  
Why you wanna give it  
Why you wanna giving it all away  
Hey, hey, hey  
Now you wanna give it  
I should wanna give it  
Cos you giving it all away  
Hey, hey, givin' it all,  
givin' it all...away"_

I didn't even realise I was grinning to myself until then. But I couldn't even stop myself, no matter what I was thinking about before.

"_Why do you want me?  
Why do you want me?  
Cos' you're givin' it all away,  
Hey, paved paradise to put up a parking lot."_

Yeah... Mom had great taste in music. And it was times that I felt like this that I wished she was here just a little bit more than I did every day.

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks, everyone XD**_


	13. Birthday

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD **

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**I haven't gotten a response to any of my fics like I have to this one, so uh...THANK YOU SO, **_**SO**_** MUCH EVERYONE! I love you all – in a totally non-creepy way :3**

**Please review XD**

**Stiles**

October 18th, all of us – the Pack, Melissa McCall, dad and me – had gathered at the Hale house. Derek had texted Scott, telling him to get to the house ASAP for an emergency Pack meeting, which the poor boy believed. So he rushed over to the house, on his bike, at six on that Thursday evening.

His arrival was obvious when he crashed through the front door, literally falling to the floor, half in the living room, half out.

"_SURPRISE!" _

Yeah, so we may have tricked him a tiny little bit... But it was the only way we could get him to Derek's house, no questions asked, for his surprise party for his eighteenth birthday. It was quite funny watching my best friend's eyes widen as he realised that he had been stitched up, before grinning and jumping back up to his feet. He glared at me and his mom, knowing we would have been the ones to organise it all... It wasn't our fault, I mean he was Melissa's son and my best friend...it was, like, our duty! Melissa and I just grinned back at him, 'low' fiving behind our backs.

"Stop that, you love it." Allison laughed, dragging him further into the living room.

Of course he was then too distracted by Allison and food to actually complain about Melissa and me doing anything.

* * *

"How did you keep this a secret from me anyway?" Scott asked me later that night, as we sat outside on the steps of the front porch.

"I'm good at keeping some things quiet." I grinned. "Did it with the wolf secret, didn't I?"

The wolf just shook his head, laughing, as he nudged me. I would admit that I missed this. Hanging out, just the two of us. It had been just the two of us for so long that I had just gotten used to it. But...

"I'm glad we have the others." Scott said, quietly.

"Me too, buddy." I smiled. "Can you imagine what it would be like if Peter hadn't bit you?"

"Life would be simpler... Not nearly as fun... Plus, we wouldn't have the Pack."

"Nice to finally belong, huh?"

"Yeah. Didn't think we needed it at first, we had each other, the two amigos. But..."

"Realised that was bullshit?"

"Pretty much."

Scott and I grinned at each other. It was true. There were times when we thought we didn't need anyone else. We were friends, that was all we needed. Who cared if everyone else thought we were losers or whatever? But once the Pack started coming together...we realised that, actually, we had been so stupidly wrong. I mean, here were this group of people who we had so much in common with, but wouldn't have thought about hanging out with because of some stupid reason that our brains came up with. Even Jackson was alright to be around, especially since now I knew he was just a giant puppy who needs some reassurance, love and attention from his friends. That was all any of them – us – were really. Even Derek. Probably even me...

My mom would love these guys. I mean, she already loved Scott, but the rest of them I mean. Even Derek. She was one of those mothers who could instantly tell if a person was the right kind of person to be friends with their child, I knew that from the start. Mom would even have gotten dad to warm up to the idea of it quicker, too. It was, like, her super power.

"You're thinking about your mom." Scott said, quietly.

"How did you..." I started, whispering.

"You always get this distant look... She would have loved everyone."

"I know. I wish she was here, man."

Scott nodded, throwing an arm around my shoulders. I was so used to this gesture from him after being friends for, literally, our whole lives that it didn't feel weird. Sometimes it felt weird if it was someone else in the Pack, but Scott was practically my brother...

"Hey, happy birthday, dude." I grinned, patting him on the back.

"Thanks." he beamed. "And thanks for the party, too."

I shrugged. It was as if he didn't know what was in a best friend's job description.

* * *

Derek was actually less sour that night. He talked to people – I think he was just glad to have _actual _adults present – and he was _smiling_! I didn't have to prompt him to do anything, at all. I was oddly proud. But, again, with the sadness.

Soon, Scott was actually _forced _by his mother to sit down and open presents, Derek even helping getting him to sit on the couch! It was quite funny to watch. He did relent though when the first gift was pushed into his hands, though, grinning likes an idiot.

He was down the last one in about five minutes, using his wolfy powers to get through all of them. The last one? Mine. Scott and I always did this, opening any gifts we got from each other last, unless stated otherwise. I was fine with going last though... I had placed everything I got Scott in a box, all of the things wrapped up. Hell, I even wrapped the box! Yeah, I know! I sat there, wringing my hands as he started tearing off the paper, getting curious glances from everyone in the room. I hadn't told anyone, not even dad or Melissa, what I had gotten him... Someone would have blabbed at some point!

In ten seconds flat, Scott was lifting the lid off of the brown box, glancing inside.

"Seriously, dude? More wrapping paper?!" he laughed, lifting out one of the items.

"Hey, I wanted to make it fun, ok?" I chuckled. "You should know this by now, I do it every year!"

In reply, Scott just grabbed the wrapping paper he had already torn off, scrunched it into a ball and chucked it at my head. Yeah, that sounded about right.

"Before you open anything else, there is a reason behind each thing... Only we know what." I told him. "There's a list in there somewhere, just in case you forgot."

Scott frowned, looking intrigued at the same time. Carefully now, he peeled off the paper covering the item he held in his hand. I could already tell what it was by the shape of it, and my leg started to jump as I waited. That item in particular happened to be a black t-shirt with '_The Light's Flashing_' across it in bold, red letters. Scott took one look at it before snorting.

"Is that from when you boys..." dad started, grinning.

"Took your camera when we were four? Yeah." I chuckled. "I found a few of the videos the other day, so I watched them and saw that particular clip."

"That was a fun day." Scott sighed, happily.

I nodded, before Scott returned to the box, looking more enthusiastic than before. Everyone else seemed to be drawn into what would come out next too.

Next came: a toy duck, a cookie with a singing lesson brochure attached to it, a photo album, a book – not one I bought – and a CD. It was only when Scott got to the bottom that he read out the list:

_**The shirt – when we were four and borrowed my dad's camera.**_

_**The duck – we got attacked by them and you refused to go anywhere near them...ever. Plus, you're jealous of Wolfy, so know you have your own furry friend.**_

_**The cookie + brochure – when my mom forced us – mainly you – to sing with her when we were kids.**_

_**The photo album – you always complain about not having anything to remember 'the good old days' or put any of the pictures you have now...**_

_**The book – you're always pestering me to write stories and let you read them, so now you can be the first to read the first in my series...**_

_**The CD – you made me promise when we were nine that, for your 18**__**th**__** birthday, I would let you hear me sing and play guitar...**_

"Quick question, before we get into anything else: who's Wolfy?" Erica asked after a quiet moment.

"The toy wolf my mom bought me for my second birthday." I explained.

Looking back to my best friend, I saw him staring at the list, to the gifts in the box, before back to the list again. All before taking out the CD.

"Listening to it. Now." Scott told me.

And yeah, panicky... I was just about willing to let Scott hear, but everyone else?! Even the humans could tell how scared I was by that. But then Scott gave me the puppy eyes and I had to give in. You had to be heartless to resist! Even _Derek _couldn't!

So that was how everyone, on Scott's 18th birthday, heard me sing. And the first song that came on? Big Yellow Taxi by Counting Crows. The reaction? My dad started, silently, crying. Oh, and everyone else was staring at me.

"Thanks, buddy." Scott grinned, giving me a one armed hug. "They are all awesome."

I just grinned back, looking away as everyone continued to listen to the CD.

"Stiles, you are _so _singing for us more often." Allison laughed.

"Definitely live." Lydia agreed.

"And with the guitar." Erica smirked.

And there was no way I was getting out of this.

* * *

_**So, I wrote this because I thought 'why the hell not?' XD**_

_**Besides, today, on April 10**__**th**__**, I can happily say: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEEEEEE! :3**_

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	14. What? Why?

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD **

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**I haven't gotten a response to any of my fics like I have to this one, so uh...THANK YOU SO ****MUCH EVERYONE! I love you all – in a totally non-creepy way :3**

**Please review XD**

**Stiles**

Yeah, I wasn't needed anymore. It had been a week since Scott's birthday – now October 25th – and I had totally just gone back to the research nerd. The Pack were getting on great, Derek was a whiz with his new-found ability to praise his Pack... There was nothing they really needed from me except research. And nothing had come along in a while, so I was basically useless. And wasn't _that _always fun?

I sighed as I collapsed backwards onto my bed, groaning as my back hitting the soft mattress. Earlier that day had been nothing but watching the wolves train. I had sat with my back to the basement wall...turned out to be a bad idea, since now my back was _killing _me – sure that wasn't the only reason, but I'm blaming that! I closed my eyes as I lay there, even though it was only two in the afternoon. I left early...not that anyone really seemed to notice... Even if they did, they didn't show it. But I couldn't complain, I had helped fix the dynamics within the Pack, helped them all get closer by getting Sourwolf to relax a bit more and open up a little. I helped. But I still couldn't help feeling like absolute shit.

That's understandable... Right? I wasn't being as stupid as I thought I was, was I? I lifted my hands to my face, causing a tinge of pain to slide down my spine, dragging them over my face, pulling my cheeks down, until they slipped off of my chin. Right now I didn't want to think about it. I just wanted to close my eyes and go to sleep.

Yeah, sleep. Sleep sounded _so _good right now! But I really couldn't go to sleep in what I was wearing, too uncomfortable. So, carefully, standing up, I took what I was wearing off, leaving it in a pile of my floor, pulling on the sweats and ratty old t-shirt I always used for bed. Much comfier, much softer, much better. Heaving one last sigh, I crawled back into bed, under the covers, lying on my stomach. I was asleep in seconds.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my window sliding open. I didn't move, I didn't make a sound. I just wanted to lie here, in my bed, and... Well, yeah, ok, I didn't know how to finish that, but my point still stands! Besides, it's not like I had to look over to know who the hell it was. It was always the same wolf, every time. The others always knocked or called or texted first, so I knew that they were there.

I didn't expect to feel the side of my bed dip under an added weight, which got me to turn my head to look away from the wall and towards the Sourwolf. I looked past him, at my alarm clock – 6:30pm. I had slept for four and a half hours...

"What?" I mumbled, burying my face into my pillow.

Silence. Really? The guy breaks into my house – into my _room_ – and he says _nothing_. Oh for the love of Go...

"You left." Derek said. "Why?"

I turned my head again, this time looking back at him. I mean, huh?

"I repeat: what?" I asked, frowning a little.

"You really expected us not to notice?" Derek sighed. "You're an idiot."

"Gee, thanks."

"So, why. Did. You Leave?"

Sighing, for what felt like the hundredth time that day, I rolled on to my back, wincing as another spike of pain hit. Now, was I going to tell the truth or was I going to _bend _the truth slightly, so I wasn't technically lying yet not telling the truth either? I mean, I could just say about my back, I mean that would _technically _not be lying... Or I could say I was tired, again _technically _not lying, he did walk in on me sleeping... Or I could...

"The truth, Stiles." Derek sighed.

Slowly, I sat up, wincing again, pushing myself up to lean against my pillows and the headboard. It was weird, sitting next to Derek, in my bed... Especially with what happened the last time we were sitting on a bed together - *cough*hug*cough*. So, I stared straight ahead as I spoke.

"You guys don't need me anymore." I muttered. "You're doing fine; the Pack's doing fine... I'm useless until you need a researcher, and you haven't needed me lately. So, I left... Not like I thought anyone would notice, no one ever really notices things when it comes to me, but...that's ok, I guess. I mean, I'm not that important, I'm just one squishy human. I'm a non-important squishy human, who doesn't really have anyone that knows him all too well. But hey, who cares about my lonely soul, right? Right. I mean, there's..."

And then I couldn't talk anymore. Why? Well, Derek was kissing me. _Wait, WHAT?! _Derek _freaking_ Hale was_ kissing me_! _Willingly_! _What the actual fuck?! _I just sat there stupidly, not really knowing what to do, hands pressed to either shoulder as he hovered above me.

This, yeah _this_, I had not expected to happen. Dreamed of it? Plenty of times. Wanted it to happen? Fuck yeah! Thought it would happen? Come on, really, I _never_ thought it would happen! Man, I wished it would, but I never thought... And now, here I was, suffocating on Derek Hale's tongue in my mouth. _Oh my GOD! HIS TONGUE IS IN MY MOUTH! _Well...it was for a moment, and then he pulled away.

I stared at him, wide eyed, panting and most likely as red as a fucking cherry! I mean..._holy mother of God! _

"Y-You kissed me..." I whispered, once my brain had finished short circuiting.

"I did." Derek nodded.

"Wh-Why did you k-kiss me?"

"You were lying. We do still need you. You are important. You are _never _useless. Anyway, I always notice things when it comes to you. You're the reason everything in the Pack has started working. You're the reason why I keep remembering to actually _say _something. You're the reason why this Pack is still going strong. Not me, not Scott, not Lydia. _You_. And if you think everything you said is true, then we have a problem."

"So you k-kissed me..."

Derek rolled his eyes, before looking me right in the eyes.

"You're an idiot." he told me. "But that's why I like you."

"Wh-What?!" I – almost – shrieked.

"You heard me. Now, shut up."

Yeah, kind of had no choice when he had his tongue in my mouth again... Hang on... _AGAIN?!_

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	15. Ask Derek

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD **

**I haven't gotten a response to any of my fics like I have to this one, so uh...THANK YOU SO**** MUCH EVERYONE! I love you all – in a totally non-creepy way :3**

**Please review XD**

**Stiles**

When I woke up on October 26th – Friday – I could honestly say that I _really _didn't want to get up for school. For one thing, it was school. For another, the Pack would smell Derek. Knowing them, they would jump to the conclusion that we had had sex, when really all that happened was Derek kissing me and me falling asleep on him after he took the pain in my back away. And it wasn't my fault that my sleep infested brain made me tell him why exactly I had bruises on my back...

But anyway, Friday, last day of the week. I woke up by myself, of course, and after dragging myself through my usual morning routine, I trudged out to my Jeep. I'm pretty sure I yawned all the way to school, even though last night was one of the best night's sleeps I had had in...well, in probably forever! I couldn't help but smile as I thought about it, lying there with a wall of burning hot muscle plastered to my back for most of the night, during one of the colder months. I mean, what was not to like?! Not to mention the fact that Derek even left a little note. Yeah, that's right! A _note_! Derek-_freaking_-Hale left a _note_, saying he'd be back tonight. It was so out of character, but it was very welcomed. I mean, hell! Would you complain?! Have you seen Derek's...well, _everything_?! Don't get me wrong, it's not just the way he looks. I like him for him... Ok, yeah, so the small issue that led us to where we currently were maybe not so much, _but everything else _I liked about him!

Maybe I was just a little _too _enthusiastic about this...

* * *

As soon as I opened my locker, I had just enough time to move my hand away before it was slammed closed again. I didn't even have to look to the side to know who it was, I could tell by the jacket sleeve I could see that belonged to the person keeping his hand on my locker.

"Hey, Scott." I sighed, grinning a little. "Any reason why I'm not allowed in my locker?"

"You ditched and you smell like Derek." he replied, quietly. "Why?"

Slowly, I turned to face my friend. He wasn't the only one there though. In fact, the _whole _Pack was standing there with him, all waiting for me to answer. Now, did I want to tell them and then face a pissed Alpha if I wasn't supposed to say anything? _Or_, do I try to doge the question completely? Hm, decisions, decisions...

"Ask ol' Red Eyes. I have to get to English." I grinned, thanking God that I had my English book in my backpack.

I was surprised that I was able to get away from them all and to my class room... Honestly, I would have thought they'd try to stop me...

* * *

I was about ready to just go to sleep during my last lesson – Chemistry. I was surprised that, over the time of helping out my fellow Pack mates and Alpha, Harris hadn't given me detention. He still wasn't giving it to me know, either... I was a little creeped out, if I was being perfectly honest... Not that I minded _not _having detention from him every week. I swear, he has it in for me sometimes...

"Are you seriously going to make us ask Derek?" Danny asked, as we started on our work. "I mean, sure, he's changed now, and we owe you for that... But do we _really _have to ask him?"

"Do you whine this much to Isaac?" I replied, raising an eyebrow at him.

Well, at least I knew if I wanted Danny to stop talking all I had to do was bring Isaac up. The Pup in question even turned around at the mention of his name, blushing slightly and poking his tongue out childishly.

Some would think that I set those two up just to make fun of them... That would be wrong. I did it to make them both happy. Sure, _after _I had set them up I took as a chance to be annoying, but they both knew I was only teasing. And I wasn't the only one, the whole Pack did it! And Jackson was worse, since he and Danny have been friends for _years_...just like Scott and me!

"But to answer your question, yes." I continued. "You need to feel comfortable asking or telling your Alpha things. Besides, you know where I am he starts acting like a dick."

"It'll just be easier if you tell us." Isaac muttered, from in front of us.

"Too bad, Pup."

"You suck."

"I though that's what you and Danny do."

"I hate you."

"You love me, and you know it."

* * *

Ok, yeah, so I guess I was kind of an ass making them all wait and ask Derek after school, but I didn't really want to answer it myself. For one, I had no idea how to tell them. Well...I did have an idea, but how could I without telling them everything I told Derek? I didn't want any of them knowing that. I didn't want to make them feel bad when they didn't do anything. So, yeah, maybe I was acting like a little bit of a coward to, but...I didn't want to make them feel bad. They're practically family, and I don't do that to family. That was why I never brought up to dad all the things I told Derek when we were locked inside his room...

"Stiles, you're coming to Derek's, right?" Isaac asked, as we made our way towards the cars after school.

"Yeah..." I started.

"Are you going to sneak off early again?"

"No, not this time."

"Can I ride in your Jeep with you then?"

Rolling my eyes slightly, I continued to walk towards my car. I already knew that Isaac would take it as a yes, so I didn't actually have to tell him.

I expected it from the moment Isaac had asked me if I was going to Derek's, which was why it didn't surprise me when Isaac tried to get to tell him why I left early yesterday and smelt like Derek. And, yeah, still kind of creepy that they can smell those kinds of things... But I stayed strong. Well, by that I mean I didn't look at Isaac's face. It was easier that way; you wouldn't fall into the puppy trap if you didn't look at him. It did annoy the Pup though, so much so that when we actually got to Derek's, he jumped out of my Jeep before it had stopped moving and went straight over to Danny. It was just a _little _funny.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	16. You're An Idiot

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD **

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**I haven't gotten a response to any of my fics like I have to this one, so uh...THANK YOU SO, **_**SO**_** MUCH EVERYONE! I love you all – in a totally non-creepy way :3**

**Please, please review XD**

**Stiles**

It was rather entertaining watching them try to decide who would ask Derek. I mean, they all whispering about it, seeming to forget that said Alpha could _hear _them. I just lay there on my stomach on the floor, laughing quietly to myself, waiting to see what would happen. All I needed was some popcorn, some coke and I'd be set! It was weird how, as soon as I thought that, a can appeared in front of my face, hanging there. I took the can, looking up to see a certain wolf standing there, watching the rest of the Pack just like I was, a sparkle of amusement in his eyes.

_Huh, that's new._

"Cheers, Sourwolf." I smiled, looking back to the others who were still whispering away.

I heard more than saw Derek walk towards the armchair he usually sits in, angling himself to keep watching everyone. It was amazing how the eight of them had no idea that he could actually hear them. It was absolutely brilliant! But that was because Derek didn't know what they were going to ask yet. But still, it was pretty funny watching them all.

At the moment it seemed to be between Scott and Isaac. Scott since he was, basically, Derek's second, being the first one out of everyone to be turned, even if it wasn't by Derek himself. So yeah, I could see why he was an option. Isaac? Well, have you _seen _Isaac? He could get you to tell him anything with his little puppy face! Even _Derek _couldn't resist that face, he's not heartless! Yeah, they had two very good choices.

Now, who where they actually going to pick...

* * *

By the time they actually got into the living room, they had already wasted an hour. I grinned at them, trying so hard not to laugh. Trying to make them believe that I was just waiting for them to ask, not that I had been watching them this whole time. But then Derek had to go and ruin it.

"You finally decided then." Derek said. "So, Isaac, you going to ask me what you've been nominated to or just stand there?"

That, mixed with the looks on everyone's faces, broke my resolve, sending me into a fit of hysterics. It was a good thing my can was empty, otherwise there would be a nice coke stain on the floor. I went from lying on my stomach to lying on my back, griping my sides with the opposite hand, trying to get them to stop hurting. But I couldn't stop laughing.

I should be ashamed that it took me, at least, twenty minutes to stop laughing to let them speak, but it just made me way too happy. But in the end I did stop. Show time.

"Really I think Scott should be asking." I mused, before they could start. "He brought it up first. It's kind of mean making Isaac do it."

Isaac sighed, everyone else looking anywhere but him.

"That's what I said." Isaac muttered. "But _no_, Isaac's bound to get an answer."

"Because you are!" Scott all but shrieked. "You always do!"

"Not as much as Stiles!"

"But Stiles won't tell us and he doesn't _have _to ask!"

"_Enough!"_

Derek's yell made everyone stop, even me. He hadn't yelled like that in a while...

"Scott. What's everyone getting so worked up about?" Derek demanded, eyes flashing red.

"We just want to know why Stiles smells so much like you, that's all." Scott muttered.

For a moment, Derek just stared at everyone. I started to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea at all. I wondered whether or not he was going to go mad, start yelling again... But he didn't. He calmly stood up from his chair, sighing, before walking out of the living room and up the stairs.

And now I felt bad.

* * *

We didn't do much at Derek's that day, and I didn't say much to anyone. But I didn't leave. I stayed there until it was time to go. None of us even saw Derek for the rest of the day. I doubted that Boyd, Erica and Isaac even saw him after we all left.

In fact, I didn't see Derek again until that night – just like it said in his note. Dad was still at work, would be until Sunday afternoon, so I had the house to myself. Derek slid through the window, soundlessly, but I still knew when he arrived. I looked up from the book I was reading on my bed, closing it and putting it on the table beside my bed.

"Hey, Sourwolf." I said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell them?" he asked.

Ok, not what I thought he was going to say. Well, ok, I thought he was going to say something like that, but I didn't know he was going to say it so calmly. I thought he was going to be mad, but he didn't seem to be. And knowing he would be able to tell if I was lying, I sighed before telling him what I had thought when Scott had asked me that morning.

"Firstly, I didn't know what to say. Second, I didn't know if I was supposed to say anything and if I wasn't I didn't know what you would do if and/or when you found out." I explained. "Third, if I told them, then I would have to mention why I left in the first place yesterday, and I didn't want to make them feel bad. It was no one's fault, but it I said anything then they would think it was theirs."

Derek just stood there, next to my bed, where I was sitting, just staring at me. For a moment I thought he was going to leave. Just leave. But when he moved, he moved closer. It was still a shock, it didn't matter how many times it happened the night before. I mean, would _you _be able to get used to Derek Hale kissing you? It was everything I thought it wouldn't be, everything you wouldn't associate with Derek if you didn't know him. You would think it would fast, filthy, hard and rough...but it was the total opposite. I would like to see anyone else get used to _that_!

"You're an idiot." Derek whispered, barely pulling back.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	17. Cockblocked

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD **

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**I haven't gotten a response to any of my fics like I have to this one, so uh...THANK YOU SO, **_**SO**_** MUCH EVERYONE! I love you all – in a totally non-weird, non-creepy way :3**

**Please, please review XD**

**Stiles**

"_You're an idiot."_ Derek had whispered, barely pulling back.

Rolling my eyes, I pushed him back slightly, so I could see him properly.

"You know, you keep saying that." I sighed. "Why am I this time?"

Derek shook his head, standing up and pulling me with him, until I was standing beside my bed, in front of him. Derek's hands moved from the grip hey had on my arms, down until he could wrap them around my hips, pulling me closer. I could feel the heat rising in my face, slowly colouring it to a bright red. My arms stayed limp by my sides, not knowing at all what to do with them. What could I do with them? I didn't realise how close Derek had brought me until I felt the soft puffs of air blow across my cheek.

For some strange reason, I could bring myself to pull or look away, so I ended up staying as close to Derek as I was and staring right at him. I could feel my heart beating, pounding against my ribcage.

"This time, you are a complete _idiot_ for the fact that you still doubt everything, even if it's staring you right in the face." Derek told me, rolling his eyes, but smiling. "If you hadn't noticed, Stiles, I like you. Kind of why I kissed you the first time and now. So, stop being an idiot already."

And who was I to argue with such a well argued point?

* * *

I couldn't, for the life of me, remember how we got from: Derek calling me an idiot, to us both standing up, making out in my room as well as getting each other naked. Not that I was complaining! Hell no! I mean, have you _seen _Derek with more than just his t-shirt of?! It is _hot_! Like, Super-Mega-Foxy-Awesome-_HOT_! I mean, _come on_! Have you _seen_ his body? Or face? Or his anything?! Seriously!

The only thing I could do? Moan appreciatively – and embarrassingly – while his tongue was shoved into my mouth, while we had nothing but our boxers on. And I _really _couldn't help the surprised – and, again, embarrassing – gasp that I made when my back connected, gently, with the wall between my bed and window. I will admit, my back had been missing the wall, but I think this was a much better use for it than what Derek used it for previously. It was even better I was no longer touching the ground, but had both arms and legs around Derek as he held me up between himself and the wall, never breaking the kiss. Derek lowered his head to the meeting of my neck and shoulder, his lips brushing over the skin there lightly, barely even touching. So lightly that I barely felt it. But then he started to put more pressure on the spot, pressing harder after a short amount of time. It wasn't long before the gentle swipes stopped on one spot, his mouth opening to suck on the area. It was moments like there that I was glad my dad was at work and no one from the Pack was around, especially with the sounds I was unwillingly making. But that only seemed to drive Derek on, since human teeth were soon brought in to play...and tongue... I could do nothing but hold on to his hair tighter, pulling him closer and lean my head back against the wall, as I ended up curving slightly into him, arching off of it.

I couldn't help the whine after the spot on my neck became too sensitive to bear. Derek, noticing this, just dragged his tongue up my neck, slowly – it really shouldn't have been as much of a turn on as it was – biting the lobe of my ear as he came to it, before gently running the sip of it over the shell. I would never admit that any of this had me shivering all the time, the pleasure rolling down my spine in waves... But it wasn't like I could hide it from Derek, who was grinning wolfishly – pun intended – against my jaw.

Nosing his way down my neck, Derek stopped just above the first mark he made. Yeah, I was _extremely _glad no one else was around! Derek shuffled closer, pressing me further into the wall as his hands tightened – _ok, when did they get to my ass?! _So, really, it wasn't my fault that my hips kind of snapped forward, causing a low growl to come from the wolf holding me up. I couldn't help but smirking. And, come on, who I was I to pass up on an opportunity to abuse this position? So, while Derek was so fixated on my neck, I thought I'd have a bit of fun myself – it was only fair – by continuously rolling my hips into his.

The whimpers the Big Bad Alpha Wolf made was _gold_!

Everything around me was melting away, forgetting everything but this. Forgetting...

"_OH MY GOD!" _

That was so _not _what I wanted to hear. Derek and I pulled apart, the wolf keeping me hidden as he set me back down onto the ground, grabbing my duvet off of my bed and passing it to me. I pretty much slumped onto the floor, pulling my knees in towards myself, chucking my duvet over me and blushing madly.

"_Get out!" _Derek growled out, voice rougher and lower.

"_Oh my God!" _Scott whined, childishly. _"Why, just why?!"_

"_Get out!"_

"_It's Stiles' house, not yours!"_

I groaned, quietly, wishing to _die _from this embarrassment already. Only me, this could only happen to me! _Eugh_!

"Guys, I love you all and everything, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, but _please_: _GET OUT_!"I whined.

I heard the fading snickers of the entire Pack as they left, hearing the front door shut leaving Derek and me alone. I pulled my duvet off of just my head, looking up at him. Derek held out his hand, helping me stand up. For a long time, we just stood there silently, not saying anything, and for a moment I thought it was just going to be like that until Derek decided to leave.

"So, that was different." I ended up saying, breaking the intense silence.

And just like that, Derek actually started laughing. _Laughing_! I couldn't help but stare, amazed, watching his face light up. Ok, so I had died and gone to heaven. I must have. I must have actually died from embarrassment and now I was in my own part of heaven. I mean, he was _laughing_!

Slowly, the sound faded away, leaving Derek grinning. I would not admit it out loud – like I would want people to think I was a girl – but my stomach was actually doing flips.

"Different is one way to put it." Derek chuckled – _what happened to him? _– wrapping his arms around my torso.

I could feel my face heat up even more, as this time my hands were planted firmly against Derek's chest. Yeah, pretty sure I died.

"You know, maybe we start from the beginning." Derek said. "Are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

I shook my head, mutely, not trusting my vocal chords right now...

"Good." Derek nodded, once. "Go out with me tomorrow, just the two of us."

"Like a date?" I choked out – I payed no attention to that or the fact my voice seemed to be an octave higher than usual.

"Yes. I'll pick you up at twelve thirty. What do you say?"

I stared at Derek for a while, blinking, trying to get my head around all of this. Derek-_fucking_-Hale had just asked me out. On a date. Was this even real?! I didn't even register nodding, but soon enough Derek was kissing me again and saying he would see me tomorrow, before putting his clothes back on and disappearing.

Yeah, that was definitely different...

* * *

_**By the way I take prompts for:**__Sterek__** (Teen Wolf, duh), **__Merthur__** (Merlin – Arthur/Merlin) and **__Wolfstar__** (Harry Potter – Sirius/Remus). I do any rating and I'm willing to give some a go, if anyone wants me to :)**_

**_Please, please review XD_**

**_Thanks XD_**


	18. Ready?

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD **

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**I haven't gotten a response to any of my fics like I have to this one, so uh...THANK YOU SO, **_**SO**_** MUCH EVERYONE! I love you all – in a totally non-weird, non-creepy way :3**

**Please, please review XD**

**Stiles**

Saturday – October 27th... I was going on a date with Derek-_fucking_-Hale! Me. Date. Derek. I was still in kind of a daze after what happened the day before, especially thinking about what we could have done if the rest of the Pack hadn't have shown up. Actually, when I thought of that I just got a _little _pissed.

You don't cockblock a guy that's about to get it on with a super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot Alpha werewolf! That was just not cool!

But at least Derek seemed cool with it. He didn't seem to think it was some huge mistake. I guess I should be grateful for that.

But anyway, back to my point. It was twelve o'clock, and in half an hour Derek would be here. For our date. And I wasn't ready. In both senses – I wasn't dressed and I was kind of freaking out... Freak outs were not good. But could you blame me? It _was _Derek!

* * *

At twelve twenty, I had finally pulled on a long sleeved blue-grey button down shirt, leaving the first two buttons left undone, which was tucked into red jeans – which Erica didn't resist to say that they 'looked way too tight to be considered clothing' whenever she saw them – and a plain red waistcoat with all four buttons done up. I had pulled on my old; warn out, black and white converse sneakers with red laces too. I wore them whenever I could get away with it...and I could definitely get away with it now.

Within the last ten minutes, I couldn't even begin to guess at how many times I had run my fingers through my hair or did _something_ with the clothes I was wearing. When I got nervous, I got fidgety as well as itchy... Right now, thankfully, I just got fidgety. Well, not thankfully, but at least I knew I wouldn't have bright red marks on my skin or start bleeding before I left the house.

No sooner had I thought that, there was a knock on the door.

_Huh, he can actually use that thing._

I could feel my heart thumping again my chest as I walked down the steps, the sound of my heart beating echoing in my ears. It was like one of those really cheesy movies when all you can hear is a heart beat until the door opens and there's that annoying beep of the flat line...

Well, it was like that, accept the flat lining bit.

Nothing could have prepared me for when I opened that door though.

Derek was wearing black jeans, a burgundy t-shirt and his leather jacket. The sleeves of his leather jacket had been pushed up to his elbows, leaving a strip of white shirt with faint red lines showing, turned up over the bottom of his jacket sleeves. With one hand in the pocket of his jeans, Derek leant against the doorframe, looking completely at ease as he looked me up and down.

It was times like these that I hated the rest of the Pack for interrupting us the night before.

"Ready to go?" he asked, finally looking me in the eyes.

* * *

I was at the movie theatre...

With Derek Hale...

Watching _The Hunger Games._

Yeah! I know! _The Hunger Games_! I couldn't believe it either! Turned out, Erica had gotten him to read the books – yeah, I really needed to do that when I had some time... But here we were, about to watch the first film.

Together.

On our date.

In public.

Never thought this would happen... Like, _ever_! So if my heart rate was a little high, well, then that was the sexy Sourwolf's fault!

"Stupid werewolf, with his stupid werewolf sexiness." I mumbled, quietly.

Well, at least I thought it was... _Until _I heard the snort from beside me. Yeah, I don't think I could have gotten more embarrassed

Thank God the film started before Derek could start talking.

* * *

The film was good... Really good... I wanted the sequel now.

Derek had actually taken to slipping his arm around my waist, keeping a blush embedded on my face – he knew it, he couldn't lie. He was grinning, had been ever since he heard my little comment... It was a little weird seeing it spread across his face, but it was a good weird... He definitely needed to smile more.

I thought that the movie would be the end of it. You know, watch the movie, go home, see each other tomorrow at the Pack gathering thing.

Nope. We went into a diner instead.

The one we went to I had gone to so many times that the some of the staff actually knew me. I used to go there with my mom and dad or my mom, Melissa and Scott or just Scott. So they knew Scott as well as me.

But I'd never seen Derek here. I never Derek even _went out _to eat. I mean, could you picture it? All broody and sour wolfish? Though I couldn't really say that know, could I? I mean, he was smiling and being all...loveable wolf. A smiley loveable wolf.

I could kill Kate Argent all over again from making Derek hide this side of himself. But I was surprised he was showing it this quickly. He must have caught on at some point, but he didn't let it show. But I knew him. I knew that he knew I was thinking it.

"I used to come here until I was ten." Derek told me as we sat at a table in the corner. "Once every week, the whole Pack. I loved it, everyone together."

And, yeah, I had to take a moment to regroup. I mean, Derek had actually opened up. Without being prompted. _What was going on_?!

"Are you ok?" I blurted out, not thinking. "I mean, you haven't been acting like the Sourwolf I know, and I'm a little worried that you may have lost your mind due to being exposed to me for too long. That or you aren't Derek and you're like a clone, or something. Or... Or maybe you're like a robot! Or you're being mind controlled. How cool would that be to be able to control people's minds and make them do anything you want, like do your chores or go shopping or..."

"Or shut up?" Derek interrupted.

Taking the hint, I bit my lip to stop from saying anything more. But come on, he should have realised that I wouldn't able to stop the talking. I mean, come on! I did have ADHD!

"I just..." Derek sighed. "God, look. This is something I thought about a lot, I will admit. I'm probably going to act like this. If you don't like it, say so, so then we can just forget it."

I stayed quiet, just looking at him. The smile had disappeared and he had gone back to being the Sourwolf from before, bordering on kicked puppy.

I always screwed things up!

Groaning, I hit my head on the table.

"Please smile again." I whispered. "I don't like that look."

"What look?" Derek asked, defensively.

Looking up, so I was resting my head on the table, I sighed.

"That look!" I told him, gesturing wildly at his face. "That stupid kicked puppy look, that makes me feel bad and makes me remember..."

"Makes you remember what?" Derek questioned, the look on his face morphing into a confused puppy.

I looked away, all the guilt crashing back, and I knew Derek could smell it – stupid awesome wolfy powers... But it wasn't like I could lie about this. He would know. And he would keep going on at me if I didn't answer him and he'd probably use his Alpha eyes...

"Makes me remember the look you got after I yelled at you, when I brought Isaac back from cheering him up." I whispered. "I felt like shit when I woke up the next day..."

Well... This was going well.

* * *

We sat there in an awkward silence for five, maybe ten, minutes. I started scratching my arm under the table, like I did at Derek's when we were locked in his room together.

_Man, I hate ADHD!_

It was when my skin started turning red that Derek placed his hand over the mark, stopping the scratching. My head now off of the table, I glanced to the side to see him staring at where his hand was.

"Shouldn't scratch it." he told me.

I couldn't help the small unbelieving huff that counted as a laugh. If only it were that easy. But by the look he gave me, Derek probably knew that.

"Everything you said that night..." he started. "You were right. You're always right."

I swear he must have been using his wolfy powers to make the itching stop! Like, seriously, how was he doing that? I just stayed quiet as he spoke, even after he finished. He only looked up when I didn't answer him after a while, and then I replied the only way I could think.

I chastely pressed my lips to his, pulling back quickly, my face heating up like a furnace. It was embarrassing how much I would blush... It was not a good thing, no matter how much more smiley it made Derek. Even if that was my goal in the first place, to get him to smile again.

It was then that things started to go back to how it was before I opened my big mouth.

* * *

Four and a half hours later – so at five in the evening – Derek had dropped me back off at my house. We already made plans for next Saturday, and we were already seeing each other on Sunday.

But Sunday I would probably be ambushed by Scott about what happened on Friday. And Lydia and Erica would do the same, unless Erica had got it out of Derek already. Which I highly doubted. Apparently I was the one that could get information out of Derek.

Well, come on, I had to have a super power besides pup sitting and my awesome research skills. Apparently it was Sourwolf whisperer.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_

_**SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I'VE BEEN SO CAUGHT UP WRITING MY FRIST PROMPT STORY AND I LOVE IT SO MUCH! You guys should check it out ;) It's called: **_Change


	19. Christmas on December 27th

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD **

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) I've made his middle name up XD**

**I haven't gotten a response to any of my fics like I have to this one, so uh...THANK YOU SO ****MUCH EVERYONE! I love you all – in a totally non-weird, non-creepy way :3**

**Please review XD**

**Stiles**

For months, that was how it worked. Dates and Pack things and supernatural big bads. Then, whenever Derek and I tried to go further, we'd get cockblocked by the Pack. Being a seventeen year old guy and not being able to have sex with their incredibly sexy Alpha wolf boyfriend made it all very frustrating.

But then came Christmas.

We decided that, as a Pack, we would have our own Christmas on December 27th, just the ten of us. What was a little surprising was it was all Derek's idea.

We were all sitting around the living room, everyone dotted everywhere. I wasn't in my usual place on the floor those. No. When I had gone to sit on the floor, I was grabbed from behind around the middle, and dragged backwards until I was sitting on someone.

A Derek shaped someone...

I rolled my eyes before leaning back against the squishy wolf, smiling a little. Ever since October 27th – two whole months ago! – Derek had been...different. More so then when he started to comment on how well the Betas were doing.

He was _happier_.

It showed in the rest of the Pack, especially the wolves. It was like this weird wolfy connection thing, making the Betas know when their Alpha was happy, meaning that their wolves kind of were too. Well, that's how Scott described it.

So I knew that was how the five Betas felt, even as they rolled their eyes at me and Derek.

* * *

Once everyone had handed out the small amount of gifts we had kept back from Christmas to give to each other now, there was only one more that had to be opened. I reached into my backpack, which was sitting beside Derek's arm chair, pulling out an envelope.

And handed it to Derek.

Derek looked from me to the envelope, taking it slowly.

"It's from the nine of us." I told him.

"It was Stiles' idea though." Danny added.

"But we helped." Isaac grinned.

"Stiles insisted he did most of it." Boyd said.

"No one could convince him otherwise." Erica sighed.

Derek nodded, slowly opening the envelope. Of course I wrote a small note to explain everything, not that the rest of the Pack knew. So, Derek took the piece of paper out, unfolded it and started reading.

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS, SOURWOLF!**_

_Shut up, you love the name, big guy ;)_

_Anyway, so, in this magical envelope, you will find ten tickets to – drum roll please – NEW YORK CITY!_

_Yes, you read that right _New York City_!_

_Anytime you bring it up, I can see how much you miss it. And, even though you can never go back there permanently, there is nothing stopping you from visiting. And, of course, we wouldn't let you go alone. You need us to annoy you ;)_

_So, on July 31__st__, the ten of us are headed to NYC, for the rest of the summer holidays._

_And don't pretend you hate it. I know you'll love it, the wolves will know you love it; we _all _know you will love it. So, get that sour look off of that stupidly _handsome_, _gorgeous_, _super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot_ Alpha werewolf face of yours, before I squish it! And you know I will!_

_**Little Red ;)**_

I had thought about putting '_love you_' at the end...but we hadn't even _said _that to each other. And it was _way _too soon to drop the 'L' bomb; we'd only been together for two _freaking_ months! There were way too many people out there that said '_I love you_' _way_ too early and fucked everything up.

And I didn't want to fuck this up. I liked what Derek and I had. I didn't want to ruin it.

"What..." Derek started.

"Everything has already been paid; we've booked rooms at _The New Yorker Hotel_; Allison, Danny, Jackson, Lydia, Scott and me have already checked that it's ok." I interrupted. "Everything's ready for July thirty first."

Derek didn't say anything. He just stared at the envelope and the short note with wide eyes, just blinking at them. I looked towards the rest of the Pack, all the wolves shrugging.

Derek dropped his forehead to my shoulder, and for a moment I thought I had done something stupid and bad. But then I saw the wolves grinning and dragging the humans out of the living room after them.

I frowned as I watched them leave, especially after I heard the front door close. But I wasn't able to dwell on it much since, I was flipped around until I was straddling Mr Sourwolf, and pulled closer towards him.

I came face to face with a grinning Derek.

"You did that?" Derek asked, quietly, still grinning. "For me?"

Not knowing if his mood would take a turn for the worst, I just nodded, slowly, looking down.

And then he was kissing me.

There was _a lot _of kissing...

* * *

So, Derek was happy. He loved the present we all got him – _knew it! _

I mean, he didn't even complain when we started putting in Christmas movies that we had been watching since the beginning of winter break!

No. He just kept smiling.

He tried to hide it, of course. But it was kind of hard not to notice it when he was pressing his face into my neck.

I would not admit how much I loved it...

It was halfway during _A Muppets Christmas Carol _that I reached behind me, to place a hand on the back of Derek's head, scratching slightly – like you would do to a dog. I had learnt very quickly that he liked it.

But instead of doing that strange happy growling, he just pulled my back closer to him, burying his face into the back of my neck a little more, _nuzzling_ slightly.

Yeah, I know! I was still wondering if this was actually Derek, sometimes.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


End file.
